Lost But Found Again
by Melina-Linn
Summary: Sara is een volbloed vampier. Ze is nooit gebeten, maar is zo geboren uit menselijke ouders. Ze denkt al haar familie te hebben verloren aangezien ze in de 17de eeuw geboren is, maar dan komt ze iemand tegen....
1. Chapter 1

Daar was ik dan, Naples, Florida, US. Eerlijk gezegd had ik nooit van Naples gehoord, maar ik was er achter gekomen dat hier gemiddeld 361 dagen de zon scheen en na een paar jaar in Rusland en Nederland te hebben gewoond vond ik het wel eens tijd worden voor flink wat zon en dit was precies de juiste plek!

Ik keek om me heen. Ik stond in een kleine woonkamer met aan de linkerkant een keukenblok tegen de muur aan. Jee, het was wel erg klein!  
De vorige bewoners hadden wat meubels laten staan. Niet helemaal mijn smaak, maar het zag er nog wel goed uit. Ik besloot ze nog even laten staan, misschien moet ik er gewoon aan wennen. Ik draaide me om op mijn hakken om de rest van het appartement te bekijken.

Ik had opeens zin om naar het strand te gaan. Ik schopte mijn gympen uit en trok mijn slippers uit de weekend tas. Ik had het meest van mijn kleren en spullen achter gelaten in Nederland. Ik kocht hier wel wat verder nodig had. Opeens merkte ik hoe warm het was en ik besloot ook maar een jurkje aan te trekken in plaats van de spijkerbroek en het T-shirt wat ik nu aan had. Toen ik me omgekleed had pakte ik een klein tasje dat ik over mijn schouder kon dragen en stopte daar wat geld in. Ik pakte de sleutels en trok de deur achter me dicht en sloot af. Fluitend liep ik naar beneden, ik woonde op de tweede verdieping, en trok de voordeur open. Fel zonlicht scheen me tegemoet. Als ik zo langs winkels zou lopen zou ik eerst even een zonnebril kopen, dacht ik bij mezelf.  
Ik stond even stil nadat ik de deur achter me had dicht getrokken en snoof diep in. Ik rook de zoute lucht van het zeewater en liep links de straat uit. Het was druk op straat en genoot van alle mensen om me heen. Ik was soms nog steeds verbaasd over mezelf hoe ik hier zo goed mee om kon gaan. Met de mensen bedoel ik dan hè. Dat ik bij ze in de buurt kan zijn zonder… Ik had geen zin om hier verder aan te denken. Het had al zo vaak mijn leven bedorven. Niet altijd natuurlijk er zaten ook wel leuke dingen aan, maar soms wou ik dat het anders was. Zoals met vriendjes, sowieso kon ik niet te close met mensen worden. Ze zouden merken dat ik anders was. Dus na een paar jaar verhuisde ik weer ergens anders heen.

Toen het donkerder werd besloot ik naar huis te gaan. Ik vroeg aan een voorbijganger de weg naar de supermarkt. Daar aangekomen pakte ik alles wat ik nodig had voor het avondeten en voor het ontbijt morgen. De grote boodschappen zou ik morgen wel doen, ik had daar nu geen zin in. Ik rekende af bij de kassa en liep langzaam naar huis.  
Mijn huis, ook al was ik er niet tevreden mee, zolang ik er zou wonen zou ik het mijn huis noemen. Ik duwde de voordeur open en bleef stokstijf staan. Een heerlijk geur drong mijn neus binnen en direct was ik op m'n hoede.  
Er was hier iemand geweest en met iemand bedoelde ik niet mijn buurmensen uit de andere appartementen. Met iemand bedoelde ik iemand zoals mij. Ik liep behoedzaam via de trap naar boven. Voor de deur luisterde ik gespannen of ik iets hoorde in het appartement. Er kwam geen geluid uit mijn appartement. Behoedzaam stak ik de sleutel in het slot en draaide de sleutel om. Gespannen wachtte ik even, maar er gebeurde niks. Ik liep naar binnen en sloot zorgvuldig de deur. Er was duidelijk iemand in mijn appartement geweest. De geur was al een uur oud, gokte ik. Ik zette mijn boodschappen neer. En leunde tegen de keuken aan. Ik moest er achter komen wie hier geweest was en waarom. Ik draaide me zuchtend om en maakte mijn eten klaar. Toen ik klaar met eten was ruimde ik alles op.

Het water van de douche kalmeerde me een beetje. Als degene die hier was geweest kwade bedoelingen had, was hij of zij wel gebleven. Waarschijnlijk was het gewoon nieuwsgierigheid geweest wat de bezoeker hierheen dreef. Ik rook niet zoals een mens, maar ook niet zo als zij. Ik was anders en dat wekte soms nieuwsgierigheid op bij andere vampieren. Ik was wel vaker bezocht door hen doordat ze mijn geur niet kende.  
Het bed zag er uitnodigend uit en ik besloot maar te gaan slapen ook al was het nog vroeg. Snel verschoonde ik het beddengoed en dook tussen de dekens.  
Mijn hoofd zat nog vol van alle indrukken van de afgelopen paar dagen en daardoor bleef ik nog een tijd woelend in mijn bed liggen. Ik probeerde mijn ledematen één voor één te ontspannen en mijn hoofd leeg te maken. Toen dat gelukt was duurde het niet lang meer voordat ik in een comateuze toestand viel.

De volgende dagen gebeurde er niks bijzonders. Ik liep veel door de stad en ik rook de geur vaak, maar geen enkele keer was het vers en als ik het volgde, vervaagde het totdat ik het uiteindelijk moest opgeven.


	2. Chapter 2

Het was een heerlijk dag en ik had me goed vermaakt, maar het werd al weer donker dus ik besloot naar huis te gaan. Tom, een jongen die ik op het strand had ontmoet en sindsdien aan me was blijven klitten, vroeg op hij met me mee mocht lopen en ik knikte.  
'Woon je hier nou alleen?'  
'Jep.' glimlachte ik naar hem en zuchtte in mezelf. Ik wist welk verhaal ik hem moest vertellen.  
'Waar wonen je ouders?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.  
'Mijn ouders leven niet meer.'  
'O het spijt me.' stamelde hij en kwam bijna niet uit zijn woorden. 'Ik wou je niet kwetsen.'  
'Geeft niet. Je kon het niet weten.' stelde ik hem snel gerust. 'Ze zijn een tijd geleden overleden. De pijn slijt.'  
We waren bij mijn huis aangekomen en ik wenste hem een goede avond. Ik keek hem na. Ik kon hem niet vertellen hoe erg ik mijn familie miste. Hoe graag ik wou dat ik bij hen had kunnen blijven en een normaal leven kon lijden.

Ik had de geur direct geroken toen ik de straat in kwam lopen met Tom en dit keer was het hoogstens een kwartier oud. Even dacht ik na, maar ik besloot het te volgen. Misschien dat ik dit keer wel de persoon van de geur zou vinden. Het feit dat ik gevolgd en waarschijnlijk bekeken werd zonder dat ik wist door wie ergerde me enorm. Ik keek naar m'n voeten en zuchtte. Ik had geen tijd om m'n slippers om te ruilen voor gympen.  
Op een mensen tempo rende ik de straat uit de geur volgend. Ik had al twintig minuten gerend en was ondertussen woedend geworden. Hoe durfde iemand zomaar mijn huis te bereden en in mijn spulletjes te snuffelen! Bij elke stap die ik nam voelde ik de woede toenemen.  
Ondertussen was ik een industrieterrein op gerend. En ik stopte voor een leeg staand kantoor. Volgens mijn neus was de indringer hier naar binnen gegaan. Voorzichtig duwde ik de deur open. Ik kwam in een vierkante ruimte met aan de linkerkant een balie en tegenover me een trap. Even bleef ik stil staan om te luisteren of ik iets hoorde. Het was stil in het gebouw en ik liep naar de trap tegenover de deur. Zachtjes liep ik de treden op, nog steeds op m'n hoede. De geur werd steeds sterker en ik wist dat de indringer zich hier verborg. Bovenaan de trap bleef ik staan en nam de grote lege ruimte in mij op.

Voordat ik het wist werd ik tegen de grond gesmakt en m'n hoofd klapte tegen de grond. Ik voelde dat er iemand bovenop mij ging zitten. Ik was geschokt! Hoe kon ik dit niet gehoord hebben? Ik probeerde mezelf vrij te worstelen, maar het enige wat ik voor elkaar kreeg was dat ik mezelf omdraaide zodat ik nu op m'n rug lag. Ik keek woedend naar de jongen die mij tegen de grond had gewerkt. Hij keek me met grote ogen aan en de emotie die ik daarin zag kon ik op dat moment niet plaatsen. Zijn greep verslapte en dat moment greep ik aan om mijn armen vrij te krijgen. Ik gaf hem een flinke duw tegen zijn borst zodat hij naar achter vloog en van de trap af viel. Gespannen sprong ik overeind en dook in een aanvallende houding. De jongen kwam met een nog steeds geschokte blik de trap weer op lopen.  
"Wat..."  
Verder kwam hij niet. Met grauw sprong ik bovenop hem. Hij had dit klaarblijkelijk niet verwacht en door mijn plotselinge gewicht wankelde hij en weer tuimelde hij de trap af met mij bovenop hem. Zodra we de vloer raakten sprong hij op en rende weer naar boven. Grommend van kwaadheid ging ik hem achterna. Hij stond in het midden van de ruimte met zijn handen naar me toe.  
'Wie...'  
Weer kon hij zijn zin niet afmaken. Mijn hand klauwde in de lucht waar hij net nog had gestaan.  
'Jemig!' vloekte ik in mezelf. Al die jaren vreedzaam leven was geen must voor m'n gevechtstechnieken. Ik had moeten blijven oefenen!  
'Wacht nou!' riep de jongen.  
'Jij viel mij aan!' schreeuwde ik woedend. 'En nu moet ik stoppen?'  
Met een grote sprong die hij niet aan had zien komen had ik hem tegen de grond gesmakt.  
'Ha, nu was ik degene die bovenop zat!' Dacht ik vol genoegen. Woedend keek hem aan en ontmoete zijn blik. De emotie die ik eerder had gezien in zijn ogen zat er nog steeds en plotseling begreep ik welke emotie dat was. Het leek het of alle kracht uit mijn lichaam vloeide. Het leek niet alleen zo, dacht ik paniekerig, het was ook zo! Wat gebeurde er? Ik keek nog steeds in zijn ogen en ik kon mijn blik niet afwenden. De jongen duwde mij zachtjes van hem af en draaide ons zo dat hij nu weer boven op mij zat. Hij hield mijn polsen tegen de grond gedrukt en ik keek verlamd van angst naar hem. Hij bleef in mijn ogen staren en glimlachte toen hij merkte wat voor invloed dat had op mij. Doordat glimlachje werd ik weer woedend. Woedend op mezelf, hoe kon ik dit toelaten? Niemand mocht deze macht over mij hebben. Hij zag de verandering in mijn gezichtsuitdrukking en boog zich voorover. Ik hield mijn adem in en ik voelde mijn woede wegsijpelen. 'Nee, nee woede kom terug!' Dacht ik wanhopig.

Zijn gezicht was nu nog maar een paar centimeter van mijn gezicht vandaan en ik voelde zijn zoete adem over mijn gezicht strijken. Zijn glimlach werd nog breder toen hij mijn hart tekeer hoorden gaan. Ik sloot mijn ogen om de tranen, van woede, die naar buiten wilden te bedwingen. Plotseling voelde ik twee warme en zachte lippen over mijne strijken. Ik opende verschrikt mijn ogen en staarde in de zijne. Hij kwam iets omhoog met zijn gezicht en hij lachte teder naar me. Hij boog zich weer voorover en drukte zijn lippen nu steviger op de mijne. Mijn hart sloeg zo hard dat ik bang was dat het oververhit zou raken en zou stoppen, maar het maakte mij niet uit en ik kuste hem terug. Eerst voorzichtig, maar al snel liet ik me gaan. Hij liet mijn polsen los en ik greep zijn haar vast. Plots tilde hij zijn gezicht op en ik keek met spijt naar hem op. Hij stond op. Nog even bleef ik naar adem happend liggen, wachtend totdat mijn hart weer in het gewone ritme zou gaan kloppen. Toen ik er zeker van was duwde ik me omhoog op m'n ellebogen.  
De jongen zat 3 meter verder op zijn hurken en staarde naar mij. Ik werd er verlegen van en geloof mij, dat gebeurde niet vaak.  
'Euhm...' Ik ging rechtop zitten. 'Wat betekende dat?' vroeg ik voorzichtig.  
Hij kwam overeind, liep naar me toe en stak zijn hand uit. Na een korte aarzeling pakte ik zijn hand en hij trok me overeind. Hij boorde zijn ogen in de mijne.  
'Volgens mij ben ik verliefd.' fluisterde hij en trok me in zijn armen.

Het werd al donker en nog steeds stonden we tegenover elkaar. We hadden beiden niet meer bewogen na zijn bekentenis. Ik legde mijn hoofd in mijn nek en ik staarde naar zijn gezicht. Nog nooit had ik zo'n perfect en prachtig gezicht gezien. Zijn ogen leken wel van vloeibaar goud en ze waren omlijst met een donkere rand lange wimpers. Zijn neus was perfect, ik kon niks anders zeggen. Mijn blik gleed naar beneden naar zijn mond waar een zachte glimlach om zijn perfecte lippen speelde en hij had zo'n prachtige strakke mannelijke kaaklijn waar ik zo van hield. Zijn haar was blond en gebleekt door de zon en zat warrig.  
Ik dwong mezelf nog verder naar beneden te kijken. Zijn spieren golfden onder zijn strakke t-shirt. Hij was goed gebouwd! Meer dan goed eigenlijk! Het leek alsof mijn ogen weer naar zijn gezicht werden gezogen. Ik zag dat zijn blik op mijn mond rustte. Mijn lippen krulde tot een glimlach toen ik besefte dat hij mij net zo onderzoekend bekeek als ik hem. Toen hij mijn glimlach zag schoot zijn blik weer naar mijn ogen en staarde er diep in alsof hij er wat in probeerde te vinden.

* * *

**Dit wordt al iets boeiender als het eerste hoofdstuk, vinden jullie niet.**

**Ben benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden, laat me weten via het knopje! En chillax de Cullens komen er bijna aan!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRouwe lezers, ik zat een beetje vast hoe ik dit stuk wou schrijven. Ben er nog niet helemaal tevreden over maar anders gaat het nog wel erg lang duren voordat ik post. Ik ben erg benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden!**

Beneden werd de deur opengetrokken.

'Hank, dit pand is niet afgesloten. Loop je even mee?' Hoorde we een zware bas stem zeggen.

Verstoord keek ik naar de trap en gromde van ergernis. Ik wou niet dat dit moment verstoord werd. Ik had nog niet alles gezien! Toen ik mijn hoofd weer omdraaide was de jongen verdwenen. Geïrriteerd keek ik om me heen. Hoe deed hij dat toch?

'Psst.' Hoorde ik achter me en ik draaide me om. De jongen kleefde aan het plafond en grijnsde naar me. 'Blijf je daar staan?'

In één sprong hing ik naast hem aan het plafond. Ik staarde hem verwonderd aan. Alles aan hem trok mij aan. Letterlijk en figuurlijk! Ik had een hele andere plaats kunnen kiezen om me te verbergen. Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd.

Dit alles had nog geen tel geduurd en we hoorde de mannen de deur doorkomen en de trap oplopen. Het licht van zaklampen gleed door de ruimte. Gespannen keek ik naar de jongen naast me. Wat zou hij doen? Zou hij aanvallen? Ik kon niet vertrouwen op de kleur van zijn ogen. Ik had ook gewoon bruine ogen, maar dat zei niks. Vertouw nooit op vampieren, dat was mijn nummer één leefregel. Maar tegen mijn verwachting in hing de jongen heel ontspannen naast me en glimlachte naar me alsof hij me wou geruststellen.

De bewakers waren ondertussen naar bovengelopen toen ze op deze verdieping niks zagen en we wachten geduldig voordat ze het pand weer uit waren. Eindelijk hoorde we dat het slot op de voordeur dicht gedraaid werd.

Ik betrapte mezelf dat ik de jongen de hele tijd was blijven aankijken. Een beetje beschaamd liet ik mij vallen en kwam soepel op m'n benen terecht. De jongen liet zich ook vallen en kwam voor me staan.

'Matthew.' zei hij.

'Sara.' antwoordde ik hem.

Ik voelde hoe zijn armen om mij heen sloten en weer keek hij diep in mijn ogen. Ik voelde hoe mijn ergernis en schaamte wegsijpelden. Zijn zachte lippen ontmoeten de mijne en ik besefte dat ik naar Matthew toe was gebogen.

'Zullen we naar het strand lopen?' stelde hij voor.

Het was heerlijk weer en ik verlangde om de warmte van de zon op mijn huid te voelen dus ik knikte enthousiast.

De hele weg naar het strand keek hij niet weg van mij. Ik sloeg verlegen mijn ogen neer toen ik dat opmerkte.

Hij pakte mijn arm en draaide mij rond zodat ik tegenover hem stond. Hij legde zijn hand onder mijn kin en duwde mijn hoofd omhoog.

'Waarom kijk je weg?' vroeg hij.

'Euhm…je staart.' mompelde ik.

'Vind je dat vervelend? Ik heb het idee dat mensen wel vaker naar je staren.'

'Maar mensen staren niet zo.'

Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw op, wachtend totdat ik het zo uitleggen.

Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken, bang dat ik het fout zou hebben. 'Je kijkt alsof…alsof…ik het mooiste ben wat je ooit hebt gezien.'

Ik bedoelde niet mijn uiterlijk en hij begreep me.

'Lieve Sara. Toen ik in je ogen keek in het kantoor wist ik dat ik mijn soulmate gevonden had. Zolang jij me bij je wilt hebben zal ik er zijn. Ik zal je nooit verlaten uit eigen wil. Ik hou van je.'

Ik staarde hem aan en probeerde, ondanks dat zijn gezicht nu maar een paar centimeter van mijn gezicht vandaan was, helder blijven. Terwijl ik zocht naar woorden zag ik hem ongeduldig worden, gefrustreerd door mijn zwijgen. Ik zag de angst in zijn ogen, de angst die eerder ook in mijn ogen te zien was maar nu door zijn woorden waren weggenomen.

Ik antwoordde hem simpel.

'Blijf bij me!'

Hij glimlachte, trok me in zijn armen en fluisterde in mijn haar. 'Voor altijd.'

Ik lag met m'n buik op het zand en m'n benen gekruist omhoog. Naast me lag de mooiste man die ik kende en hij lag hier met mij! Ik voelde een warm gevoel van binnen en ik zuchtte diep.

'Wat is er?' Hij draaide zich op zijn zij zodat hij me makkelijk aan kon kijken. Elke keer wanneer hij naar me keek, keek hij diep in mijn ogen. En ik voelde het warme gevoel rondstromen in mijn lichaam.

'Voel je wel eens gelukkig? Ik bedoel écht gelukkig?'

'Zoals nu? Nog nooit.' glimlachte hij terwijl hij nog steeds in mijn ogen staarde. De vlinders vlogen met grote snelheid door mijn buik. Ik hield van Matthew en ik hield van het gevoel dat ik van hem kreeg elke keer wanneer hij tegen mij praatte, naar me keek of me aanraakte.

Ik draaide me op mijn rug en sloot mijn ogen. Ik voelde hoe zijn blik over mijn lichaam gleed en ik trok een grimas toen mijn hartslag een beetje versnelde. In reactie daarop sloeg ik één oog open en ik zag hoe een genoegzame grijns over Matthew's gezicht gleed. Ik probeerde zijn aandacht af te leiden.

'Hoe kan je het dat je hier in de zon ligt?'

'Je legt een handdoek op het zand neer. Laat je zakken op je kont en buig dan naar achter zodat je met je rug op de grond ligt. Eerlijk gezegd klinkt het moeilijker dan het is.' grijnsde hij.

Ik glimlachte. 'En nu serieus? Hoe komt het dat je niet glinstert?'

Hij liet zich weer op zijn rug vallen. 'Ik weet het niet.' zei hij peinzend.

'Wie heeft je veranderd?'

'Dat weet ik ook niet.'

'Waarom drink je geen mensenbloed?'

'Ik wil geen moordenaar zijn.'

'Waarom volgde je me?' Stiekem was ik heel erg benieuwd wat zijn antwoord was.

'Je geur was fijn, maar niet zoals een vampier.' Hij glimlachte verontschuldigend. 'Ik was nieuwsgierig.'

Ik glimlachte, want ik herinnerde me hoe kwaad ik op het moment was geweest toen ik erachter kwam dat iemand mij volgde.

'Wanneer ben je getransformeerd?'

'Anderhalf jaar geleden.'

'Anderhalf jaar?' Mijn stem schoot een octaaf omhoog van verbazing en ik draaide me weer om om hem aan te kijken. Toen ik zijn blik ontmoette voelde ik de vlinders weer tot leven komen en rond razen in mijn lichaam. Met moeite trok ik mijn aandacht weer naar het onderwerp waardoor ik omhoog was geschoten. De jonge vampieren die ik was tegen gekomen in mijn leven waren over het algemeen wild tot onhandelbaar.

'Hoe kan het dat je geen mensen aanvalt? Nooit gedaan?'

Hij glimlachte om mijn reactie omdat hij die waarschijnlijk ook had verwacht. 'Ik heb nooit moeite gehad mensenbloed te weerstaan. Ik ben ook nog geen één keer over de scheef gegaan.' Hij klonk trots.

Ik streek met de toppen van mijn vingers over zijn kaaklijn. Hij verbaasde me elke keer weer.

We zaten nog urenlang op het strand en ik vroeg hem honderduit over van alles. Over zijn familie tot aan zijn vrienden, films en muziek waar hij van hield, eten wat hij lekker had gevonden, plaatsen die hij had bezocht en nog eindeloos veel meer vragen. Ik wist dat het misschien overdreven was om het allemaal in een keer te vragen, maar op de een of andere manier moest ik de antwoorden weten en ik luisterde oprecht geïnteresseerd in zijn antwoorden.

Ik stopte even om een slok water te drinken uit de fles die ik mee had genomen. Mijn mond voelde droog aan. Niet zo gek trouwens, want toen ik op mijn horloge keer zag ik dat er al drie uren voorbij waren gevlogen.

'Ben je klaar?' Hij lachte zijn scheve lach.

Ik schudde ontkennend mijn hoofd, maar voordat ik mijn volgende vragen kon afvuren legde hij zijn vinger op mijn lippen. Spontaan werd mijn hoofd leeg en wist ik niet meer wat ik had willen vragen.

'Mag ik?'

Ik knikte en nu was hij degene die de vragen op hoge snelheid op me afvuurde. Hij vroeg naar mijn lievelingskleur, mijn favoriete muziek, films, boeken totdat hij plotseling op de serieuze vragen kwam.

'Wat ben jij?'

'Auw!' Ik keek hem aan en ik kon de gekwetste uitdrukking op mijn gezicht niet helemaal verbergen.

Matthew trok me tegen zich aan en keek diep in mijn ogen met een serieuze en berouwvolle uitdrukking in zijn ogen.

'Vergeef me, ik bedoelde niet zo. Het spijt me heel erg. Dat was erg onbeschoft.'

Hij was nu duidelijk gekweld en ik streek de rimpel op zijn voorhoofd weg. 'Het geeft niet. Het is alleen dat ik er zelf lang mee heb gezeten dat ik anders ben.'

Hij haalde opgelucht adem en glimlachte, maar ik zag dat zijn ogen niet mee lachte.

'Oke, ik probeer je nu niet mee te beledigen, maar ik heb nog niemand zoals jou ontmoet. Want je ben geen mens, maar volgens mij ook geen vampier.'

'Je hebt het mis. Ik ben wel een vampier.' Ik deed m'n best om mijn stem zo luchtig mogelijk te houden. 'En technisch gezien ben ik jouw meerdere.'

'Leg uit, alsjeblieft.'

Het deed me nog altijd verdriet om terug te denken aan die gelukkige tijden met mijn familie. De familie die ik lang geleden had gehad en was verloren. Ik zoog mijn longen vol met lucht en stak van wal.

'Ik ben in de zeventiende eeuw in Londen geboren. Ik leefde met mijn ouders en broers waarvan ik zielsveel hield. Op een dag kwam ik bij toeval een vampier tegen die mij vertelde wat ik was.'

Ik keek even naar Matthew's gezicht om zijn reactie te lezen. 'Hij zei dat ik een volbloed was. Dat als vampier geboren was uit menselijke ouders. Dit betekend dat ik er uit zie als een mens, maar dat ik wel de krachten en gaven van een vampier heb. Toen ik dat hoorde ben ik weg gegaan bij mijn familie. Ik werd wel ouder, maar mijn uiterlijk veranderde niet meer dus ik moest wel weg!

Ik hoorde zelf hoe wanhopig die laatste zin klonk en ik staarde voor me uit. 'Ik ben gaan rondreizen in Azië, Afrika, Europa en ik heb ook een tijdje in Rusland gewoond.'

Nog steeds leunde ik tegen Matthew aan en ik voelde zijn koele adem in mijn nek strijken toen hij fluisterde. 'Wat erg voor je. Je zult je familie wel missen.'

'Ja, best wel.' beaamde ik en ik draaide m'n hoofd zodat ik hem kon aankijken. 'Maar het is nu niet zo pijnlijk meer. Jij vult de lege ruimte die er altijd heeft gezeten. Ik heb jou nu.'

Hij duwde me zachtjes op het zand en leunde over me. Zijn gebeeldhouwde en gespierde borst drukte licht tegen mijn lichaam aan en zorgde ervoor dat de spieren in mijn onderbuik zich aanspande en het bloed door mijn aderen joeg. En elke keer wanneer hij zijn adem uitblies en over mijn huid streek, voelde ik de rillingen over mijn ruggengraat lopen en liet mij lichtjes huiveren. Hij boog zijn hoofd en drukte zijn neus en mond tegen mijn hals en snoof diep in. Hij maakte een goedkeurend geluid en toen hij zijn hoofd weer ophief, waren zijn ogen weer open en keken ze naar me. Een snelle glimlach speelde om zijn lippen.

'Waar denk je aan?' Zijn lippen fluisterden tegen mijn kaak.

'Aan jou.' Dat was niet gelogen. Elke keer wanneer hij naar me keek vergat ik alles om me heen. Hij liet me vergeten waar ik was, als ik in zijn ogen keek zou de wereld om me heen kunnen vergaan en ik zou het niet door hebben. Zijn glimlach verblinde me en zijn stem maakte me doof voor alle andere geluiden. Ik bleef in zijn ogen staren en ik veerde verschrikt op toen er een strandbal tegen mij aan rolde. Verdwaasd keek ik op en gooide de bal weer terug naar het verlegen meisje dat een paar meter bij ons vandaan stond. Ik keek hoe het meisje weer wegrende naar haar familie met de bal in haar handen toen keerde ik me weer tot Matthew.

'Mis jij je familie niet?'

Zijn mooie gezicht vertrok even. 'Mijn moeder en zusje zijn omgekomen bij een vliegtuigongeluk toen ik nog jong was. Vader en ik bleven alleen over, maar hij was de meeste tijd dronken dus ik heb mezelf eigenlijk moeten opvoeden.'

'O, het spijt me!' fluisterde ik en ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.

'Dat hoeft niet. Dankzij de vampier die mij gebeten heeft kan ik nu samen met jou zijn en mijn leven heeft weer zin.'

Hij kuste zachtjes mijn lippen en grinnikte toen mijn ademhaling schichtiger werd.

Zijn mond lag nu op mijn hals en liet me huiveren toen hij weer begon te praten.

'Tot twee weken geleden woonde ik nog ik Canada. Ik rende door de bossen om te jagen toen ik opeens het gevoel kreeg dat ik naar Naples moest.'

'Dat is toevallig.' zei ik verbaasd.

Hij lachte zijn scheve glimlach. 'Dat denk ik niet lieve Sara. Ik heb altijd mijn gevoel vertrouwd.

Hij dacht even na. 'Ik denk dat dat mij ook heeft geholpen om mijn jeugd door te komen. Ik ben nog nooit een voorgevoel genegeerd.'

'Heb jij ook een extra gave?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. 'Naast de gave van schoonheid natuurlijk.'

Ik gaf hem een speels klapje tegen zijn been. 'Ja toevallig wel. Ik kan gedachten lezen.'

Ik wachtte totdat hij wat zou zeggen, maar het bleef stil dus ik vervolgde. 'Ik heb een soort schild over mijn gedachten. Zodra ik die uitzet kan ik iedereen zijn of haar gedachten horen. Maar als mijn schild weer optrek hoor ik niks.'

'Dat is best cool!' mompelde hij. 'Zet je je schild wel eens uit bij mij?' Hij klonk verlegen.

'Nee. Zelfs niet in het kantoor.' Ontdekte ik verbaasd. 'Normaal doe ik het alleen als er gevaar is of ik echt iets moet weten. Privacy is belangrijk voor mij dus ik neem aan dat voor andere ook belangrijk is. En iedereen heeft recht op privacy. Zelfs jij!' knipoogde ik.

'Jemig Sara! Je verbaast me de hele tijd weer!' Zijn toon was opgelucht.

'Trouwens jij hebt nog een gave.' herinnerde ik me. 'Ook een irritante trouwens!'

Matthew keek me verbaasd aan. 'Wat dan?'

'Toen je me besprong in het kantoor maakte je geen geluid.' Ik glimlachte bij de herinnering.

'Echt?' Hij keek peinzend.

'Handig zeg! Dan kan ik je nog eens laten schrikken!' lachte hij.

Ik gaf hem een tik tegen zijn achterhoofd. 'Als je dat maar laat!' lachte ik terug.

Loom leunde ik tegen hem aan en hij legde zijn armen om mij heen. Samen keken we hoe de zon onderging en ik wenste dat het altijd zo zou mogen blijven. Op hetzelfde moment besefte ik dat het ook zo zou blijven. Niet hier op het strand in Naples, maar in de jungle in Zuid-Afrika, op de bergen in Tibet, in de straten van Parijs of in de bossen van Canada. Ik zou voor de rest van mijn oneindige leven samen met Matthew blijven.

* * *

**Love is in the air! XD **

**Pleaaaaaaaase druk op de knop! **


	4. Chapter 4

'Hé!' siste ik naar Matthew en ik knikte met mijn hoofd naar links.

Matthew stak zijn neus in de lucht en snoof diep in. Goedkeurend knikte hij.

'Goed zo lady!' complimenteerde hij. Zijn fluistering was zo laag dat ik moeite moest doen om hem te horen. 'Alsof je nooit anders hebt gedaan!'

'Ja, ik ben ook erg trots op mezelf!' fluisterde ik grijnzend terug.

We slopen behoedzaam richting het westen naar de poema die ik geroken had. Ik voelde hoe de opwinding meester werd van mijn lichaam. Ik vond het altijd spannend en fascinerend om naar Matthew te kijken als hij ging jagen. Ik vond het bijna jammer dat ik zelf niet hoefde te jagen. Bijna.

We stonden nu een paar meter bij de poema verdaan, ik kon hem nog net zien door het dichte struikgewas. De poema had net zelf een prooi gevangen. Hoe ironisch. Deze poema had nooit bedacht dat hij zelf eens de prooi zou worden.

In een flits zat Matthew op de flank van het dier en brak snel zijn nek. Zelf als Matthew jaagde zette hij mijn verlangens en gevoelens voorop. Ik hield niet van dierenleed, maar ik wist wat het alternatief zou zijn voor dierenbloed en dat stond ons beide niet aan.

Toen Matthew zich tegoed had gedaan aan het bloed, stond hij rustig op draaide zich naar me om en liep met voorzichtige passen naar me toe. Zijn gezicht stond gespannen. Ik rolde met m'n ogen en huppelde naar hem toe. Elke keer wanneer ik mee ging op jacht was Matthew bang dat ik van hem zou walgen wanneer ik hem een dier zag doden.

Hij grijnsde breed en sloeg zijn armen om me heen. 'Je bent het meest wonderbaarlijke meisje wat ik ooit heb gezien.'

'Gelukkig maar!' antwoordde ik hem. 'Anders zou ik nog bang moeten zijn dat je er met een ander meisje vandoor zou gaan!' Hij grinnikte en ik trok een gekke bek naar hem.

Hij tilde me op zodat onze ogen op gelijke hoogte waren. 'Ik hou van je.' zei hij serieus.

'Ik ook van jou!' ik gooide mijn armen om zijn nek en pakte zijn oorlelletje tussen mijn tanden. Zachtjes beet ik erin en ik voelde een rilling door hem heen gaan. Ik liet mijn mond over zijn keel zweven en gaf hem kleine kusjes. Met mijn neus gleed ik langzaam langs zijn kaaklijn. O my gosh zijn geweldige kaaklijn waar ik een hele nacht naar zou kunnen kijken zonder verveeld te raken. Ik plantte daar ook een paar kusjes op. Matthew draaide zijn hoofd zodat hij mij op de mond kon kussen. Hij begon me langzaam maar zwoel te kussen. Mijn hoofd begon te tollen. Steeds vuriger kuste hij me en ik duwde met het puntje van m'n tong zijn lippen open. Langzaam draaiden onze tongen langs elkaar heen en ik voelde mijn hartslag toenemen. Als reactie hierop voelde ik zijn lippen tegen de mijne in een glimlach krullen. Hij legde mij neer op het mos. Voorzichtig kwam hij naast me liggen, half over mij heen gebogen.

Ik liet mijn handen door zijn haar gaan en trok zijn hoofd dicht naar me toe. Matthew boog zijn hoofd en kuste mijn keel. Zijn hand verdween onder mijn t-shirt en streelde mijn rug. Ik liet mijn handen over zijn borst glijden en trok zijn t-shirt omhoog.

Hij hield me tegen en keek me aan, zijn ogen gloeiden. 'Weet je zeker dat je er klaar voor bent?'

Hij streek een pluk haar achter mijn oor. Ik liet zijn t-shirt los en nam zijn gezicht in mijn handen en trok hem naar me toe. Vlak voordat ik zijn mond zou raken fluisterde ik. 'Nog nooit ben ik ergens zo zeker van geweest.'

Hij glimlachte teder en boog zich zodat zijn gezicht ik mijn nek lag. Hij plantte voorzichtige kusjes in het kuiltje onder mijn oor. Zijn koele adem streek lang mijn hals en ik rilde van genot. Zijn mond vond de mijne en dit keer was hij niet meer voorzichtig, maar vurig.


	5. Chapter 5

Ik werd wakker van de zon die op mijn gezicht scheen. Even wist ik niet waar ik was, maar ik lag tegen Matthew aan en zolang dat het geval was kon het mij niet heel veel schelen waar ik was. Ik draaide me om zodat ik met mijn hoofd op zijn borst kwam te liggen. Mijn gedachten gingen weer terug naar gisteravond en ik voelde een gelukzalige grijns op mijn gezicht komen. Het was nog beter dan dat ik in al die jaren had durven hopen.

'Lekker geslapen?' hoorde ik een fluwelen stem vragen.

'De beste nacht die ik in jaren heb gehad!' Ik duwde mezelf overeind zodat ik zijn gezicht kon zien. Hij schoot in de lach. 'Malloot!' Hij tuitte zijn lippen en ik gaf hem een kus. Hij trok mijn gezicht in zijn nek en fluisterde in mijn haar. 'Je was geweldig!'

'Pff dank je. Jij ook!' Ik probeerde me uit zijn greep te bevrijden en grijnsde. 'Ik weet alleen niet of je het oordeel van een driehonderdvijftig jarige maagd helemaal kan vertrouwen!'

Matthew's lach bulderde door het bos en in de struik naast ons vlogen een paar vogels verschrikt op.

Hij trok me op zich. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst sloot mijn ogen en luisterde naar zijn ademhaling. We lagen een tijd stil en ik zag aan de zon hoe de tijd verstreek. Ik zuchtte gelukkig en sloot mijn ogen, concentrerend op Matthew's ademhaling.

Plots verbrak Matthew de stilte. '_We moeten weg.'_

Verbaasd hief ik mijn hoofd op.

'Wat?'

'Hoe deed je dat?'

'Hoe deed ik wat?'

Mijn ogen werden kleiner. 'Ik hoorde je gedachten. Onder mijn schild.'

Hij keek mij nadenkend aan. 'Ik heb geen idee wat ik deed. Jij bent degene hier die er verstand van dat soort dingen heeft.'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Ik weet het niet precies. ik heb wel eens een theorie gehoord toen ik rondreisde. Als een vampier met een gave zoals iemand zou vinden waar hij of zij de rest van zijn of haar leven mee zou willen delen, dat hun gedachten op een gegeven moment op dezelfde golflengte zouden zijn.'

'En?'

'Ik geloofde er niet in. Degene die me erover vertelde was een fantast, hij verzon wel vaker vreemde dingen.'

Matthew verstrakte naast me.

'Hij?'

'Jawin, ik leefde een tijd met hem toen ik in Nepal woonde.' Ik grinnikte toen ik weer aan hem terug dacht.

'Jawin.' herhaalde Matthew langzaam.

De toon in zijn stem deed mij opkijken.

'Wat is er?'

'Niks.' Zijn gezicht stond ondoorgrondelijk, maar zijn ogen stonden verscheurd.

'Wat?' zei ik op luidere toon.

'Niks.'

'Onzin Matthew. Zeg niet dat er niks is!' ik werd een beetje kregel van zijn afstandelijk houding.

'Jawin?'

Ha daar ging het dus om. Hij was jaloers op Jawin. Ik schoot in de lach.

'Je bent jaloers op Jawin?'

'Niet lachen, Sara.' Hij klonk boos waardoor ik nog harder door moest lachen en dat zorgde er weer voor dat hij nog bozer ging kijken.

'Je hoeft niet jaloers te zijn, lief.'

'Je woonde samen met een andere jongen!'

'Ja een paar jaar.'

'Maar je zei eerder nog dat…'

'Ik maagd was?' maakte ik zijn zin af.

'Ja.' Hij klonk niet boos meer, eerder zielig.

'Dat ben ik, was ik.' verbeterde ik en ik lachte naar hem.

'Maar wat..'

'Jawin was homo!'

De blik op Matthew's gezicht was geweldig. Niet te omschrijven.

'Homo?'

Ik knikte en drukte een kus op zijn mond. 'Ik zei toch dat je niet jaloers moet zijn!'

Hij zuchtte. 'Het spijt me.' Hij klonk berouwvol en zijn ogen stonden triest. Het deed me pijn om hem zo te zien.

'Het geeft niet. Echt niet.'

'Ik weet niet wat me bezielt. Ik weet dat je nooit tegen me zal liegen. Toch ben ik iedere dag weer bang dat ik je zal verliezen. Dat je genoeg van me zal hebben en van me weg gaat.'

Met mijn ogen ving ik zijn blik en liet deze niet meer los. 'Lieve Matthew, luister goed naar wat ik je nu ga zeggen. Ik heb meer dan driehonderd vijftig jaar zonder jou geleefd. Ik heb met verschillende mensen en vampieren samen geleefd, maar nooit ben ik iemand tegen gekomen waarmee ik mijn leven wou delen. Het ging, het was te doen, maar toch voelde ik van binnen iets knagen. Ik voelde me eenzaam, maar ik geloofde dat er niemand voor mij zou zijn. Met mensen kon ik geen hechte band houden, omdat elke keer ik weer afscheid moest nemen. Het deed me teveel pijn. En met de meeste vampieren wou ik niks te maken hebben. Ze waren harteloos en gemeen. Maar de belangrijkste reden was, dat ik nooit echte liefde voor iemand voelde. In ieder geval niet de liefde die ik voor jou voel.

' Toen ik jou de eerste keer zag, voelde ik dat er van binnen een gat gevuld werd. Ik was opeens helemaal heel. Pas toen kwam ik er achter hoeveel ik miste en hoe leeg ik van binnen was geweest. Ik geloof dat jij mijn tweede helft bent, je vult me aan in een manier niemand anders zou kunnen doen. Mijn levensdoel is nu om jou lief te hebben, jou aan te vullen en er voor jou te zijn wanneer jij me nodig hebt. Wanneer jij mij, om welke reden dan ook, verlaat zal mijn leven geen nut meer hebben.'

'Sara!' in zijn stem waren verschillende emoties te horen. Hij was duidelijk geraakt door mijn woorden, maar hij was ook geschrokken door mijn laatste zin.

'Zorg er maar gewoon voor dat je er niet vandoor gaat, dan hoef je ook niet bang te zijn dat ik mezelf omleg!' ik probeerde het wat luchtiger te maken met een grapje.

Hij boog zich naar mij voorover zonder zijn blik van mijn ogen af te halen en hij kuste me. Deze kus was niet zoals alle andere kussen ik had gehad, deze kus was vol overtuigingskracht. Mijn ademhaling ging in horten en stoten en mijn harte bonkte in een grillig, onregelmatig ritme. Ik voelde elke centimeter van zijn lichaam tegen de mijne en zijn handen liefkoosden mijn gezicht.

Toen mijn hartslag angstaanjagend snel ging pakte hij mijn schouders beet en duwde me zachtjes maar resoluut van zich af. Ik liet me weer op mijn rug zakken en wachtte ongeduldig totdat mijn hart en ademhaling weer tot rust kwamen. Hij streek door mijn haar heen.

'O, trouwens,' zei hij tussen neus en lippen door, 'ik ga niet weg. Niet zonder jou.'

Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek. '_Je had het over weggaan?'_

Hij keek me even verbaasd aan, maar grijnsde toen. '_Ik heb je toch verteld over mijn voorgevoelens?'_

'_Ja, dat klopt.'_

'_We moeten het vliegtuig naar Seattle Washington pakken._

'_En dan?'_

Hij grinnikte. _'Dan ga ik vanaf daar mijn neus achterna.'_

'_Oké.'_ Ik sprong op en trok en overeind. 'Let's go!'

'Heb je er geen moeite mee?' vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Nee, als dat gevoel jou naar mij heeft geleid heb ik er het volste vertrouwen in dat het ons dit keer ook ergens goeds heen brengt.'

We renden hand in hand naar de auto. We waren wezen jagen in Picayune Strand Forrest waar beren en panters leefden. Matthew vond het saai om steeds maar weer op herbivoren te jagen. Ze waren minder sterk en ze waren makker. Nu waren de laatste tijd veel mensen aangevallen in het bos door panters en dat was een goede reden om hier te jagen. We moesten ook oppassen dat we de hertenbevolking niet te veel uitdunde.

We waren aangekomen bij onze auto, een witte Audi R8, die we zes dagen geleden op de parkeerplaats hadden achtergelaten.

Toen we in de auto zaten keerde Matthew zich naar mij.

'Wil je nog spullen halen van huis?'

Ik dacht even na. 'Nee laat maar. Ik bel mijn huisbaas op dat ik niet meer terug kom en dat hij alle spullen mag hebben. De belangrijkste dingen heb ik toch al in de auto gelegd'

'Mooi dan rijden we nu direct naar het vliegveld.'

Hij streek spijtig met zijn hand over het dashboard. 'Denk je dat we 'm over kunnen laten vliegen?'

Ik grinnikte. Jongens!

'Ik koop wel een nieuwe voor je. Laten we deze eerst verkopen aan een auto dealer.'

Hij opende zijn mond alsof hij er eerst nog tegen in wou gaan. Toen besefte hij dat dat het beste zou zijn en sloot zijn mond weer met een zucht.

'Nog even afscheid nemen dan.' En met die woorden drukte hij het gaspedaal diep in waardoor de auto naar voren schoot en ik diep in de leren stoel werd gedrukt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ik liet me achterover vallen op het bed. Matthew en ik waren een paar uur geleden aangekomen op het vliegveld in Seattle en we hadden gelijk een hotel uitgezocht en voor één nacht gereserveerd. Matthew voelde dat we verder moesten gaan, maar ik was uitgeput van de reis dus we hadden een hotel opgezocht zodat ik kon slapen.

Ik had niet kunnen slapen in het vliegtuig. Ik hield namelijk helemaal niet van vliegen en al voordat we het vliegtuig in stapte op van de zenuwen. Zodra ik in mijn stoel zat gespte ik mezelf stevig vast en mijn handen grepen zich vast in de armleuningen zodat ik ze haast kapot kneep. Verbaasd had Matthew me bekeken.

'Wat doe je?'

Ik keek hem wanhopig aan. 'Ik haat vliegen!'

Matthew schaterde het uit en klapte dubbel van het lachen. Kwaad porde ik hem met mijn elleboog in zijn zij. Een hoog geblondeerde vrouw met grote opzichtige gouden oorbellen voor mij keek verstoord om. Normaal zou me dit niet zo storen, maar mijn humeur was met elke stap richting het vliegtuig gekelderd en ik keek met een vuile blik terug. Als ik in een cartoon had gezeten hadden er bliksemschichten uit mijn ogen geschoten, ze draaide direct haar hoofd om.

Nog steeds hikte Matthew van het lachen en ik keek kwaad uit het raampje. Toen hij klaar was met lachen boog Matthew zich naar me toe. 'Je bent gek! Waarom zou je bang zijn. Zelfs als we neerstorten overleven we het beiden.'

'Ik weet het!' riep ik uit en ik keek hem pissig aan. 'Maar zeg dat maar eens tegen mijn zenuwen! Die zijn niet zo overtuigd!'

Hij sloeg zijn arm om me heen en drukte me tegen hem aan. 'Je bent zo schattig als je kwaad bent. Ik moet je vaker kwaad maken denk ik.' En hij plantte een kus op m'n hoofd. Ik besloot daar maar niet op te reageren en nestelde me met een zucht nog dieper tegen hem aan. Mijn hoofd lag tegen zijn borst en zijn heerlijke geur had een kalmerend effect. De rest van de reis bewoog ik geen millimeter. Het was niet natuurlijk, maar het maakte me niet uit of het mensen zou opvallen. Het enige waar ik me op concentreerde was Matthew's ademhaling en zijn geur. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg had het me geholpen om mijn angst voor het vliegen iets te verzachten. Maar niet helemaal.

Nu ik veilig op het grote bed lag en me concentreerde op mijn ademhaling voelde ik alle spanning van me afglijden.

'Wil je nog niet even douchen?' Matthew was naast me komen zitten op het bed en streek met zijn hand door mijn haar.

'Moet..wel..maar..heb..geen...' ik geeuwde, 'zin.' Het enige wat ik wou was slapen.

Matthew boog zich over me. 'Ik help je wel.' hij grijnsde zijn speelse grijns.

Snel kleedde hij ons allebei uit en tilde me op onder de douche. Hij waste mij en zichzelf en droogde me ook weer af. Ik sliep direct toen ik voor de tweede keer het bed raakte.

De volgende morgen was ik naar het restaurant gelopen om te ontbijten. Toen ik voldaan was liep ik weer naar boven waar Matthew op me wachtte.

'Ik heb al betaald. We kunnen direct gaan.' hij sprong op van het bed om met één grote stap bij mij te zijn. Met zijn rechterhand duwde hij de deur achter mij dicht en zijn linkerarm wikkelde om mijn onderrug en duwde me tegen hem aan.

'Maar we hoeven nog niet weg…' zijn warme stem stierf weg in mijn hals en zijn lippen drukte tegen mijn huid. Op de plaatsen waar zijn lippen mijn huid raakte voelde ik elektrische vonkjes overspringen. Mijn handen gleden naar zijn borst en ik maakte de knoopjes van zijn bloes los. Zijn linkerhand drukte nog op mijn onderrug en hij had zijn andere hand vast gegrepen in mijn haar. Zijn lippen hadden eerst voorzichtig op de mijne gedrukt, maar nu voelde ik zijn opwinding duidelijk door zijn kussen stromen. Mijn vingers streken langs zijn volmaakte borst.

Ik voelde mijn hartslag zorgwekkend omhoog gaan en snakkend naar adem duwde ik hem van me af. Hij grinnikte kort en liet me even op adem komen. Zodra ik het weer onder controle had drukte hij zijn lippen weer op de mijne.

'Vervelend zeg dat je steeds zo op mij reageert.' maar ik voelde zijn lippen in een glimlach krullen.

De arm om mijn rug schoof naar beneden tot onder mijn benen en met een zwaai lag ik in zijn armen. Zijn lippen hadden mijne niet losgelaten. Hij legde me voorzichtig op het bed neer en richtte zich weer op.

'Wat is er?'

Hij legde zijn wijsvinger op zijn lippen. 'Sst, ik geniet van mijn uitzicht.'

Ik glimlachte verleidelijk en kwam omhoog zodat ik hem bij zijn bloes kon grijpen. 'Kijken kan altijd nog, maar de schoonmakers komen over een uur…'

Hij liet zich gewillig op het bed trekken.


	7. Chapter 7

We rende nu al een paar dagen door de bossen zonder dat er wat was gebeurd. Matthew's instinct dreef ons steeds verder voort. Het begon me eerlijk gezegd best te vervelen. We wisten niet waar we naar zochten, daardoor rende we eerst kilometers naar het zuiden, toen weer richting het westen. Op dit moment waren we bij een meer. _Lake Mills_ had er op een bordje gestaan. In het park _Olympic National Park_. Dat had ook op een bord gestaan. Heel erg mooi allemaal, maar ik verlangde nu toch wel weer naar de bewoonde wereld.

Ik had nog nooit in mijn leven echt rond gezworven zoals we nu deden. En het beviel me niets, misschien was ik te verwend geworden in de loop van de jaren. Ik was nog nooit een andere vampier tegen gekomen die zich gesetteld had. De rest van ons zwierf altijd zo rond. Te belust op mensenbloed om in hun bijzijn te kunnen zijn zonder hen aan te vallen. Ik voelde medelijden voor hen, hoewel ze het niet echt verdiende. Ze konden kiezen voor een ander leven, dat kon ik zien als ik naar Matthew keek. Hij dronk alleen dierenbloed, maar was niet minder sterk of snel daardoor geworden. In mijn ogen was hij sterker dan alle anderen, juist door de keuze die hij had gemaakt.

In gedachten verzonken rende ik achter Matthew aan, maar plots rook ik iets bekends en ik stond abrupt stil. Ik had deze geur eerder geroken of in ieder geval het leek op iets wat ik eerder had geroken. Ik bleef nog even nadenkend staan. Hoe kon dat? Ik kende niemand hier in de buurt. Toch? Ik was hier nog nooit geweest.

Ik was zo plots gestopt dat Matthew het niet had gezien en ik een flits was hij me voorbij gerend. Verbaasd kwam hij terug lopen.

'Wat is er, Sara?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

Ik vertelde hem over de geur en hij fronste.

'Dat is inderdaad vreemd, maar kan het niet iemand zijn die je ooit bent tegen gekomen en hierheen verhuisd is?'

Ik schudde vertwijfeld mijn hoofd. 'Nee, deze geur ken ik niet. Ik herken wel een deel van de geur, maar het is op de een of andere manier veranderd.'

'En nu?'

'Ik weet het niet!' jammerde ik en ik gooide mijn handen in de lucht. 'Dit is zo frustrerend!'

Hij greep mijn handen en drukte die tegen zijn borst waardoor ik gelijk afgeleid werd. Ik zuchtte van binnen. Zou dit blijven, zou elke keer dat hij mij aanraakte mijn gedachten, hartslag en ademhaling van slag raken?

Hij grinnikte kort, maar keek toen weer serieus.

'Het is een geur van een vampier dus we moeten voorzichtig zijn.'

Ik knikte en keek naar mijn handen die tegen zijn borst lagen. Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn wangen trekken.

'Je bent zo makkelijk af te leidden.' grijnsde Matthew zelfingenomen.

'Ja, ja, ik weet het.' mompelde ik. 'En wat doen we nu?'

'Laten we maar gewoon doorlopen.'

Hij pakte mijn hand, negeerde mijn zuchten en begon weer te rennen.

Hoe dieper we het bos in gingen hoe sterker de geur werd, indringender en we roken nog meer verschillende geuren. Matthew stond opeens stil en omdat hij mijn hand niet hand losgelaten stond ik ook opeens stil. Ik struikelde bijna en keek hem verrast aan.

'Wat…' maar voordat ik m'n zin kon afmaken had hij zijn hand over m'n mond gelegd en keek me indringend aan.

'_Luister_.' dacht hij gespannen.

Ik bleef stil staan en bewoog niet meer. Ik luisterde naar de geluiden om me heen en opeens hoorde ik het ook. Een aantal honderd meter voor me hoorden ik ze. Ze waren met z'n achten en kwamen voorzichtig dichterbij. We hoorden ze gespannen fluisteren. Ze vroegen zich af wie wij waren en nog belangrijker wat we wilden.

Matthew trok mij naar achter zodat we met onze rug bijna tegen de bomen achter ons aanstonden. Zo was in ieder geval onze rug gedekt. Voor het geval dat ze kwaad in de zin hadden. Ze waren nu bijna bij ons en ze konden ieder moment achter de bomen voor ons te voorschijn komen. Mijn hart klopte in m'n keel. Matthew hoorde mijn hart versnellen en ging in een verdedigende houding voor me staan. Natuurlijk was dat nergens voor nodig. Ik kon mezelf prima verdedigen. Ik was niet bang, maar wel erg zenuwachtig. Matthew draaide zijn hoofd aan en glimlachte me bemoedigend aan.

Plots draaide hij zijn hoofd en ik volgde zijn blik. Voorzichtig en behoedzaam stapten er acht bleke, maar mooie wezens achter de bomen vandaan. Ik was al heel wat van hun soort tegen gekomen, maar _wauw_ elke keer trof hun schoonheid me weer.

Oké oké, genoeg met dagdromen. Zei ik streng tegen mezelf. Dit is serieus, ze kunnen dan wel ontzettend mooi zijn, maar ze zijn nog steeds levensgevaarlijk. Vooral nu we zo in de minderheid zijn. Het verbaasde me dat ze in zo grote groep samen leefden. Dat zag je nooit bij onze soort.

Ik bekeek ze nog eens goed. Helemaal rechts stond een jongen met roestbruin haar. Hij keek boos en gefrustreerd, naast hem stond een meisje met donker lichtkrullend lang haar. Daarnaast stond een klein meisje met springerig donkerkort haar ze keek met een glimlach naar ons. Ze hield de hand vast van een jongen met blond krullend haar die Matthew fronsend en argwanend aankeek. Naast hen stond een lange gespierde jongen met donker kort haar dreigend naar ons toegebogen. Iets zei me dat ik hem eng zou moeten vinden, maar toch was ik niet bang van hem. Naast hem stond een meisje. De andere twee waren mooi, maar bij haar verbleek hun schoonheid. Ze had blond krullend haar tot halverwege haar rug en keek een beetje verveeld. Als twee - misschien wel – gevaarlijke vampieren hen plots tegen kwamen haar verveelde, dan was ik toch wel benieuwd waar ze wel van zou schrikken.

Weer naast haar stond een vrouw die bezorgd naar Matthew keek. Ze leek me een vriendelijk, moederlijk type.

De vampieren voor ons konden mij nog niet zien. Matthew hield me namelijk met één arm stevig achter zich en zijn lichaam schermde mij helemaal af.

Toen viel mijn blik op de volgende en laatste persoon. Hij was blond en erg knap, knapper dan iedere filmster die ik ooit had gezien.

Ik probeerde me los te worsten uit Matthew's greep, maar hij liet me niet los. Voor de eerste keer gebruikte ik mijn kracht tegen hem en bevrijde mij uit zijn greep. Ik had mijn blik niet van de blonde man afgewend toen ik om Matthew heen stapte.

'Hallo neefje.' grijnsde ik.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dat is lang geleden dat ik geupload heb! Ik weet niet of er nog mensen zitten te wachten op het vervolg van het verhaal, maar ik heb het zo goed als af en ga toch wat hoofdstukken uploaden! :P_

_Veel plezier met lezen!_

Iedereen draaide zijn of haar hoofd naar de blonde man. Mijn neef keek met grote ogen naar mij en deed een stap vooruit. De grote brede jongen en de blonde jongen deden tegelijkertijd ook een stap vooruit uit bescherming. De blonde man stak hun hand naar hem op als teken dat ze konden blijven staan zonder naar ze te kijken. Zijn ogen waren nog geen moment van mij geweest sinds ik voor Matthew was gaan staan.

'Sara?' stamelde hij geschokt.

'Ja Carlisle. Ik ben het.' fluisterde ik nu, overmand door emoties. Hij was het die ik had geroken eerder in het bos, de geur die ik had herkend.

'Hoe, hoe … hoe…' stamelde hij.

Ik rende naar hem toe na een keer geruststellend in Matthew's arm te hebben geknepen en viel in zijn armen. De tranen stroomden over m'n wangen. Ik was zo blij hem te zien. Ik had altijd gedacht dat hij dood was. Hij drukte me stevig tegen zich aan.

'Sara..hoe kan dit? Hoe is het mogelijk. Je bent het echt! Je bent niks veranderd!' fluisterde hij met een stem dik van emotie. Ik had een brok in mijn keel en ik kon niks uitbrengen om hem te antwoorden. Na een tijdje duwde hij me weer iets van hem af om me beter te bekijken. Alle herinneringen van vroeger kwamen terug toen ik in zijn ogen keek. Opeens waren alle beelden weer heel duidelijk. Ik kon de gezichten van mijn ouders en broers weer helder zien. Jaren had ik geprobeerd niet aan ze te denken en wanneer ik hen voor de geest probeerde te halen waren hun gezichten wazig.

We hadden een hele tijd in elkaars ogen gestaard en het viel me opeens op dat zon een stuk lager stond. De tijd was voorbij gevolgen en ik was onze toeschouwers helemaal vergeten. Ik liet Carlisle los en draaide me, met een beetje schuldgevoel, om naar Matthew.

'O Matthew, het spijt me!' ik huppelde naar Matthew toe die nog steeds bij dezelfde boom stond waar ik hem had achtergelaten, pakte hem bij zijn hand en trok hem mee.

'Matthew, dit is mijn neef Carlisle. Carlisle, dit is Matthew.'

Verbijsterd schudde Matthew de uitgestoken hand van Carlisle.

'Aangenaam kennis te maken, Matthew.'

'Wie zijn dat?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig terwijl ik naar de andere vampieren achter Carlisle keek.

Hij liep naar de vrouw die naast hem had gestaan en hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder. Ze had een hartvormig gezicht dat omlijst werd door zacht golvend karamel kleurig haar.

'Dit is mijn vrouw Esmé.'

Esmé stapte op ons af en omhelsde eerst mij en toen Matthew, haar ogen straalden.

'Naast haar staan Rosalie en Emmett, Jasper en Alice en Bella en Edward.'

'Hallo.' Begroette Matthew en ik hen tegelijkertijd.

Iedereen liep naar ons toe om ons te begroeten. Ze waren allemaal erg hartelijk – Alice omhelsde ons en Emmett sloeg Matthew op zijn schouder. Alleen Rosalie was terughoudend, ze gaf ons een slap handje.

Na dat we iedereen begroet hadden sprak Carlisle.

'We wonen hier vlakbij. Laten we daarheen gaan en dan kan je me alles vertellen. Je snapt dat ik heel veel vragen heb!'

'Dank je, Carlisle.' glimlachte ik naar hem.

Ik keek naar Matthew en kneep in zijn hand die ik nog steeds niet had losgelaten. Matthew keek me glimlachend aan.

'_Je bent toch niet zo alleen zoals je dacht.' _

Ik kon alleen maar gelukkig glimlachen.

Iedereen draaide zich om en begon te lopen. Carlisle ging naast me lopen en kneep in m'n schouder.

'Euhm, Carlisle. Kunnen jullie niet harder?' vroeg ik met een grijns.

Hij keek een beetje verbaasd. 'Wij wel, maar jij?'

'Wees maar niet bang, ik houd je wel bij. Ga maar voor.'

En weg was hij. Ik zette de achtervolging in en ik hoorde de rest achter me aankomen. Even was ik bezorgd om Matthew en ik luisterde even naar hun gedachten. De meeste waren nog steeds een beetje verward, maar bij geen van hen kon ik negatieve gedachten vinden. Ze waren allen net zo verbaasd als dat Carlisle en ik waren geweest. Alleen Rosalie's gedachten waren negatief, maar ik had geen zin om naar ze te luisteren. Ik schakelde m'n schild snel weer in. Ik liet mijn schild niet vaak zakken, maar het vermogen om het aan en uit te kunnen zetten wanneer ik wilde was nu wel weer handig gebleken.

Ik richtte me weer op Carlisle die voor me liep en haalde hem met gemak in. Opeens liep aan m'n rechterkant de jongen met roestbruin haar die Carlisle had aangewezen als Edward. Hij rende me met gemak voorbij. Dat kon niet, niemand rende harder dan ik! Dus ik deed er nog een schepje bovenop om hem weer in te halen.

Edward keek achterom en grijnsde. Snel lieten we de anderen achter ons en rende we samen verder. Ik haalde hem niet in, maar hij liep ook niet meer verder van mij af. Ik zag aan hem dat dit hem verbaasde maar ook ergerde en ik grijnsde.

We kwamen tot stilstand op een open plek waar een mooi oud huis met een grote veranda stond. Het huis was tijdloos, elegant en waarschijnlijk wel honderd jaar oud. Het was geschilderd in zachte, ivoorwitte kleur en drie verdiepingen hoog. De ramen en deuren waren of authentiek of perfect gerestaureerd. Zes grote cipressen overschaduwden het enorme gazon en ik hoorde een rivier vlakbij.

'Wauw.'

Edward die me met een peinzende blik had aan gekeken, glimlachte nu.

'Ja, we wonen erg mooi. We zijn nu een aantal kilometer van Forks vandaan. Hier hoeven we ons niet te verbergen en kunnen we onszelf zijn.'

We stonden nog steeds met z'n tweeën, maar ik hoorden de andere al. Ze zouden er nu snel zijn. Toen ik weer naar Edward keek, keek hij net snel weg, maar ik had nog net zijn gezichtsuitdrukking kunnen zien. Hij had er verward uitgezien, ik probeerde nieuwsgierig zijn blik te vangen. Hij ontweek mijn blik en nu werd ik wel heel erg nieuwsgierig. Weer liet ik mijn schild zakken. Op hetzelfde moment dat ik dat deed veranderde zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Ik luisterde naar zijn verwarde gedachten.

'_Wat is dit?Net kon ik haar nog niet horen, maar nu hoor ik ze wel. Hoewel wel wazig. Dit is me nog nooit overkomen.'_

Ik hoorde zijn gedachten nu, maar ik hoorde ook mijn gedachten in zijn gedachten. We keken elkaar stomverbaasd en geschokt aan. Hij hoorde mij ook? Kon hij gedachtelezen?

'Wacht eens even!' zei ik geschokt. 'Hoorde je nou net mijn gedachten?'

'Ja, maar ik hoorde net wat ik dacht in jouw gedachte. Kan jij ook gedachten lezen?'

Op dat moment kwam de rest van de groep uit de bosrand tevoorschijn. Matthew lachte om iets wat Emmett had gezegd en draaide zijn hoofd naar mij. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking bevroor toen hij mijn gezicht zag. Hij liep snel naar me toe en pakte mijn hand vast.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' hij draaide zich half om naar Edward. Klaar om zichzelf op Edward te storten als ik hem zou vertellen dat Edward mij iets probeerde aan te doen.

'Nee, nee dat is het niet!' riep ik vlug voordat de boel escaleerde. 'Hij hoorde mijn gedachten, ik liet mijn schild zakken omdat ik benieuwd was. En hij hoorde mijn gedachten.'

Matthew draaide zich weer naar mij om en keek me verbaasd aan.

'_Hoe kan dat?'_

Ik haalde mijn schouders op ten teken dat ik het niet wist.

Carlisle liep rustig naar me toe en legde zijn rechterhand op Matthew's schouder en zijn linkerhand op mij schouder.

'Laten we naar binnen gaan. Er is genoeg tijd voor iedereen om zijn of haar verhaal te doen. Ik en mijn familie hebben in ieder geval genoeg vragen.'

Een klein duwtje liet ons richting het huis lopen, maar opeens viel me iets op in wat hij gezegd had en ik stopte.

'Familie?'

Carlisle knikte naar me. 'Ik heb een nieuwe familie gevonden.'

Hij glimlachte vaderlijk en drukte een kus op mijn voorhoofd.

Alice, het kleine drukke meisje, huppelde naar me toe en stak haar arm door de mijne. Toen we binnen waren duwde ze me op de bank en ging stralend naast me zitten. Ik was door iedereen - behalve Rosalie - hartelijk verwelkomd, maar Alice was het toppunt van hartelijkheid. Het was moeilijk om naast haar te zitten en niet te worden aangestoken door haar opgewektheid. We hadden nog geen tien woorden met elkaar gewisseld, maar ik wist nu al dat we goede vriendinnen zouden worden.

'Ja, ja, Alice. Nu weet ik het wel.' mompelde Edward opeens.

Verbaasd keek ik naar Edward en toen naar Alice. Had ik wat gemist, ik had haar niks horen zeggen. Maar toen herinnerde ik me dat Edward ook een gedachtelezer was. Ik was benieuwd wat ze gedacht had, maar het was nu te laat om er achter te komen.

Matthew ging naast de andere kant van mij zitten en ik pakte zijn hand. Emmett, Jasper en Esmé gingen in de stoelen zitten. Bella, Edward en Carlisle bleven staan. Rosalie ging voor Emmett op de grond zitten en keek me nog steeds met een vreemde blik aan, maar niet meer zo kwaad als eerder – eerder afstandelijk.

Carlisle liep naar me toe en ging op het puntje van de salontafel zitten.

'Sara, vertel. Hoe kan dit? Voor zover ik wist was je overleden in Frankrijk.' vroeg hij en ik hoorde nog steeds de verbijstering in zijn stem.

In een flits ging heel mijn vroegere leven aan mij voorbij en ik zuchtte diep. Ik had nog nooit het hele uitgebreide verhaal aan iemand verteld, dit zou lastig worden. Ik staarde naar de grond toen ik begon te vertellen.

Het volgende hoofdstuk is het verhaal van Sara.

Hoop dat jullie dit hfst leuk vonden? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Hier het levensverhaal van Sara:

'Ik ben geboren in Londen in het jaar 1644. Mijn ouders waren erg blij, want met vier jongens hadden ze de hoop op een meisje verloren. Mijn vader was rechter en mijn moeder stuurde het huishouden aan. Ik groeide gelukkig op en had een fijne jeugd. We waren een hecht gezin in een hechte familie. Mijn broers waren mijn alles en Carlisle heb ik altijd meer als mijn broer beschouwd dan als mijn neef. Carlisle was enig kind en zijn moeder was overleden, daarom was hij veel bij ons thuis' Ik glimlachte even naar Carlisle en aarzelde even.

'Mijn oom was een fijne man voor zijn familie, maar ik was het niet met zijn overtuigingen eens. Hij en andere priesters jaagden op heksen, weerwolven en vampiers. Wezens die ik alleen in mijn fantasie wereld tegenkwam.

Op een dag – ik was negentien - kwam ik erachter dat de fantasie wereld toch realistischer was dan ik altijd had gedacht. Ik had altijd al wel geweten dat ik anders was. Ik moest me altijd en met alles inhouden. Het was gemakkelijk om iemand per ongeluk pijn te doen. Mijn herinneringen daarover gaan terug naar mijn babytijd. Zelf als pasgeborene wist ik dat ik niet iemands vinger moest verpulveren wanneer ze hun vingers in mijn handen duwde. Na een week had ik al kunnen praten, maar ik wist dat ik nog lang moest wachten voordat ik ook daadwerkelijk met en tegen mensen kon praten. Ook lezen, lopen, dansen en zingen kon ik na een paar weken. Verder was ik belachelijk snel, kon ik me geruisloos bewegen en als ik me concentreerde kon ik horen wat mensen dachten, maar vanaf die dag wist ik het zeker.

Ik bleef even stil totdat Emmett zijn keel schraapte Ik keek verstoord op en bloosde toen. Iemand had lampen aangedaan zonder dat ik het doorhad. Ik moest lang in gedachten verzonken zijn geweest.

'Sorry.' Verontschuldigde ik mezelf en ik ging verder. 'Op veertien december 1663 liep ik in mijn eentje door de straten van Londen. Mijn moeder had het mij verboden alleen door de stad te lopen, maar ik vond het heerlijk door de straten te slenteren. Na de kerkdienst had ik mijn broers makkelijk kunnen afschudden, maar het werd steeds later en donkerder dus ik besloot naar huis te gaan. Moeder zou nu wel erg ongerust zijn en ik vond het vreselijk haar verdrietig te zien. Bovendien zou ik flink op mijn kop krijgen en elke minuut later thuis zou nog meer straf veroorzaken.' Ik glimlachte toen ik aan die tijd terug dacht.

'Ik was nooit bang alleen op straat en ik liep een donkere steeg in om een stuk af te snijden. Twintig meter verder in de steeg zag ik iemand uit het riool omhoog komen. Ik was erg nieuwsgierig en liep voorzichtig op hem af. Het wezen wat soepel omhoog was geklommen keek me verbaasd aan toen ik voor hem stond. Hij had me niet aan horen komen.

Ik had nog nooit zo iemand gezien. Hij was duidelijk het mooiste wezen dat ik ooit had gezien. Zijn manier van bewegen was katachtig en zijn ogen stonden wild en schoten van mij naar en plek achter me en weer terug. Zijn irissen hadden een diep wijnrode kleur. En ze staarden me aan. Eerst zag ik dat ze dorstig stonden. Nog steeds was ik niet bang en ik vroeg me af wanneer de angst zou komen. Het gevoel dat ik had was…irritatie. De manier waarop hij me aankeek irriteerde me. Hoe durfde hij me op die manier aan te kijken! Ik liep nog een paar passen naar hem toe en zijn blik werd verbaasd, hij snoof en keek toen van mij weg.

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg ik.

'Mijn naam is Gabriël, lady.' zei de man en keek naar zijn voeten. Ik schatte hem een jaar of 40.

'Wat doe jij in het riool?'

'Wij wonen hier beneden. 's Nachts komen we naar boven om te jagen.'

Ik snapte niet wat hij zei en ik vuurde mijn volgende vragen op hem af. 'Wonen in een riool? Hoezo? En wat bedoel je met jagen? Op wat en waarom?'

Ik wist dat er mensen waren die het niet zo breed hadden, maar wonen in een riool? Nee, daar had ik nog nooit van gehoord.

Gabriël's blik werd berekenend. 'Weet u dan niks van wat hier gebeurt? Ik weet wat u bent. U hoort dit te weten!'

Nu snapte ik er niks meer van en vroeg om duidelijkheid.

'U bent een volbloed. Die weten altijd alles van iedereen. Hoe kan het dat u niks weet?'

'Vertel me alles.' commandeerde ik hem.

En hij vertelde alles. Over wat ze waren. Vampieren. En hij vertelde dat ze jaagden op mensen. Ze leefden in het riool omdat ze niet ontdekt mochten worden. Over de priester die fanatiek op hen jaagden, maar meestal onschuldige mensen oppakte en vermoorde. Hij zei dit met een glimlach en ik voelde een rilling over m'n rug lopen. Niet zozeer door wat hij vertelde over de onschuldige mensen, maar ik wist wie die priester was. Dit was mijn oom waar hij het over had.

'Maar je zegt dat ik een volbloed ben. Wat betekent dat?' vroeg ik met ingehouden adem.

Hij keek me verbaasd aan. En jammerde zacht in zichzelf. 'Waarom ben ik degene.…'

Zijn stem sterfte weg, hij haalde diep adem en begon te vertellen over mezelf.

'U bent één van ons, maar toch weer niet helemaal. Wij hier beneden zijn vampiers doordat we gebeten zijn. U daarin tegen bent een volbloed. U bent nooit gebeten. Dat klopt toch?' vroeg hij.

Ik knikte bevestigend.

'Hebt u nooit gemerkt dat u sterker en sneller bent dan ieder ander. Dat u beter kunt ruiken en horen dan anderen?'

Ik knikte weer niet in staat mijn mond te bewegen.

'Dat komt omdat u een vampier bent.'

Ik zakte verdwaasd tegen de muur van de steeg naar beneden totdat ik op mijn hurken zat. Dit kon niet, vampiers bestonden niet! Ik wou het niet geloven, maar ik wist dat hij de waarheid sprak.

Toch protesteerde ik nog. 'Maar ik zie er zo anders uit dan jij! Jij bent bleek en je hebt rode ogen! Ik ben gebruind en heb bruine ogen. Waarom heb ik dan geen rode ogen?'

Gabriël antwoord voorzichtig: 'Dat is een voordeel van een volbloed zijn. Ook al zou u op mensen jagen, dan zou u nog geen rode ogen krijgen.'

Ik schrok. Dit betekende dat hij mensen had vermoord! Ik legde m'n hoofd in m'n handen en zuchtte diep. Ik gluurde tussen mijn wimpers door naar Gabriël. Hij staarde me aan, maar toen hij opmerkte dat ik naar hem keek, sloeg hij snel zijn ogen neer. Wat was dat in zijn ogen? Angst?

'Gabriël, ben jij bang voor mij?' vroeg ik verbaasd.

Hij schoof nog een stukje bij me vandaan. 'U bent overweldigd door alles wat ik u verteld heb en u kent uw eigen kracht niet.' Hij ging verder toen ik niks zei. 'Ik wil niet degene zijn die zich daaraan bezeerd.'

Verbaasd hief ik m'n hoofd omhoog en keek ik hem aan. 'Maar jij bent een vampier. Jij bent dan toch ook sterk? En ik ben een meisje, je zou me makkelijk aan moeten kunnen.'

'Nee!' schudde Gabriël heftig zijn hoofd.

'Ah toe Gabriël. Je hebt nu wel nieuwsgierig gemaakt. Laten we gaan testen wie er sterker is!'

Ik zag dat hij niet wilde, maar ik bleef hem strak aankijken. Zuchtend gaf Gabriël toe en liep naar een waterton die een eindje verderop stond, tilde die op en zette die voor mij neer. Hij stroopte zijn blouse op en zette ze elleboog op de ton. Ik deed hetzelfde en pakte zijn hand vast.

'Bij drie.' zei ik toen er niks gebeurde.

'Eén…twee…drie!'

Ik duwde mijn hand richting de ton. En tot mijn verbazing kreeg ik zijn hand ook mee. Ik keek Gabriel aan in de veronderstelling dat hij een grapje met me uithaalde. Maar hij keek geconcentreerd naar onze handen. Nog een laatst zetje en ik had gewonnen.

Verbaasd keek ik Gabriël aan. 'Hoe kan dit?'

Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

De klok sloeg half 12 en ik schrok. 'Ik moet naar huis!' zei ik plots gehaast. 'Als ik nog meer wil weten, kan ik je dan hier opzoeken?'

Gabriël knikte en ik was gerust.

'Prima!' zei ik en ik rende weg. Niet te snel natuurlijk, dat zou opvallen hoewel er niet zoveel mensen op straat waren. Toen ik bijna bij mijn straat was hoorde ik mijn oom aan komen rennen en ik vertraagde mijn pas.

'Sara!' hijgde hij. 'Ik heb haar gevonden!' schreeuwde hij naar mensen achter hem.

'Nou Carlisle. De rest weet je. Je vader onderzocht me of ik niet gewond was. Eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat hij bang was dat ik ook een vampier of heks was geworden. En hij wist niet hoe waar zijn vermoedens waren. Alleen was ik niks geworden, maar was ik het altijd al geweest.

Ik heb daarna veel nagedacht en ik ben Gabriël nog een paar keer wezen opzoeken. Hij vertelde me onder andere dat ik niet meer zou veranderen en er altijd zo uit zou blijven zien. Ik zou niet ouder uit komen te zien dan dit.

Ik wist dat ik dit niet langer verborgen kon houden voor mijn familie. Ik besloot weg te gaan, ik kon niet langer blijven! Dus ik nam afscheid van mijn familie en zei dat ik op bezoek wou bij familie in Frankrijk.

Onderweg naar Frankrijk sprong ik in een zware storm overboord zodat iedereen zou denken dat ik dood was. Ik zwom achter het schip aan, klom weer aan boord en verborg me in het ruim. In Frankrijk ben ik 's nachts van boord geslopen en ben toen gaan zwerven. Het enige voordeel van het vampier zijn was, dat ik genoeg tijd had om te reizen. Ik heb in Afrika, Azië, Rusland en Europa gewoond, maar ik ben nooit meer terug gegaan naar Londen. Vorig jaar verhuisde ik naar Naples, Florida. Daar leerde ik Matthew kennen en sindsdien zijn we samen.'

Ik kneep in Matthew's hand en glimlacht naar hem. Hij sloeg zijn arm om me heen, trok me tegen zich aan en drukte een kus op mijn haar.

Carlisle staarde me aan en ik denk als hij kon huilen dat er nu tranen in zijn ogen hadden gestaan.

'Je weet niet half hoe erg ik je gemist heb!' fluisterde hij door emoties overmand. Ik boog me voorover en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlisle POV**

Ik kwam vanuit de garage het huis binnen en wandelde rustig naar de woonkamer. Ik was net klaar van mijn vroege dienst in het ziekenhuis. Al mijn gezinsleden zaten in de woonkamer en ik bleef even staan om naar ze te kijken. Esmé had de kleine Renesmee op haar schoot en Bella en Rosalie zaten naast hen. Emmett en Jasper keken een baseball wedstrijd op tv en Edward en Alice hadden zich over een schaakspel gebogen en bewogen zich niet. Ik grinnikte stilletjes om ze. Alice had natuurlijk allang gezien welke zetten Edward zou doen en Edward hoorde in haar gedachten welke zij overwoog. Dit kon een lang potje worden. Ik glimlachte nog eens. Edward keek me plots aan.

'Ooit ga ik van haar winnen!' grijnsde hij voordat hij zich weer over het spel boog.

'Hi lieverd' Esmé stond op van de bank en liep naar me toe. Ik omhelsde haar en gaf een kus op haar wang. Wat had ik het getroffen met haar als mijn vrouw. Ze drukte Renesmee, mijn kleinkind, in mijn armen. Nessie, wat haar bijnaam was geworden, drukte haar kleine handjes op mijn wangen en gaf me een kusje op het puntje van m'n neus. Ik glimlachte en gaf haar een kusje terug op haar neus. Dit was onze vaste begroeting geworden. Nu legde ze haar handje op mijn kaak en liet me haar dag zien. Ze had een leuke morgen gehad. Ze was met Emmett in het bos gaan rennen. Emmett deed alles voor de kleine meid. Hij had een paar keer gedaan alsof hij struikelde om haar zo aan het lachen te maken en ze grinnikte toen ze er weer aan dacht. Bella had haar tussen de middag naar hun huisje gebracht om te slapen. Nu was ze klaar wakker en ze vroeg zich af waar Jacob bleef.

'Bella, komt Jacob haar zo ophalen?'

Ze knikte. 'Hij kan ieder moment binnen komen vallen.'

'Wat denken jullie er van om dan met z'n allen te gaan jagen? Het is lang geleden dat we met de hele familie gingen.'

Iedereen stemde enthousiast in en zodra Jacob er was, gaven we Nessie allemaal een afscheidszoen en liepen de deur uit. Emmett en Edward hadden er zin in en deden een webstrijd wie het eerst bij de rivier was. Edward begon te rennen, maar werd al snel getackeld door Emmett die bovenop hem knalde en hem vast greep.

'Lekker slim, schat!' lachte Rosalie. 'Zo kom je zelf ook nooit bij de rivier!'

Nu dook Jasper er ook bovenop en er ontstond een vriendelijk stoeipartij. Ik greep Esmé haar hand, ze keek bezorg naar de jongens.

Ik trok haar na me toe en fluisterde in haar oor. 'Je weet toch dat ze zich niet bezeren!'

Ze had een diepe frons op haar mooie voorhoofd en ik streek er met m'n vinger overheen en de frons verdween.

'Ja.' zuchtte ze. 'Macht der gewoonte denk ik.'

Jasper, Emmett en Edward waren nog aan het stoeien, maar ze kwamen al vlug achter ons toen we dieper het bos in gingen. We kwamen wat herten tegen en hoewel dit niet helemaal bevredigend was deed het ons goed.

Jasper rende voorop toen hij opeens tot halt kwam. Hij gebaarde ons te blijven staan waar we stonden. Ik was direct op mijn hoede toen hij ons bij elkaar wenkte.

'Ruiken jullie dat?' vroeg Jasper.

Iedereen haalde diep adem en tegelijkertijd keek iedereen verschrikt op. Ik rook twee verschillende geuren. Eén geur was overduidelijk van een vampier, maar die andere geur… De geur was niet van een vampier. Het was ook niet de stinkende lucht van een weerwolf of de zoete allesoverheersende geur van een mens. Als je het ergens moest plaatsen leek het nog het meest op een vampier. Ik probeerde de geur te herkennen, ik wist zeker dat ik deze geur ooit eerder had geroken. Maar hoe hard ik ook nadacht het bleef een vage herinnering. Alsof er een dikke mist overheen hing. Ik snoof nog eens diep in en bleef met mijn ogen dicht staan zodat ik me beter kon concentreren. Het was een muskusachtige geur met aroma's van peer, zwarte bessen, mandarijnen en bloedsinaasappel. Ook ontdekte ik gemberbloemen, fresia's, houtaccenten en vanille. Het frustreerde me enorm dat ik het niet terug kon brengen. Ik wist dat de herinnering nog ergens in mijn hoofd zat, maar elke keer wanneer ik dacht dat ik op de goede weg te zitten dan glipte het weer weg.

Ik zag uit mijn ooghoeken dat Edward mij aankeek met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw, maar ik besloot hem op dit moment even te negeren. Verward, mijn hoofd nog half bij de geur, keek ik om me heen en mijn hoofd werd weer helder toen ik zag dat mijn familie leden mij verwachtingsvol aankeken. Ze wachtte allemaal totdat ik de leiding op zou pakken.

'We moeten kijken wat het is.' zei ik zacht maar vastbesloten. 'Misschien is er gevaar, maar we zijn met acht man. En vrouw.' zei ik vlug toen Alice afkeurend siste.

'Ze zijn achthonderd meter voor ons tot stilstand gekomen. Ik denk dat ze ons ook gehoord hebben.' zei Jasper. 'Het slimste wat we nu kunnen doen is hen rustig naderen zodat ze snappen dat we geen kwade bedoelingen hebben.'

Behoedzaam liepen we richting het noorden waar de geuren steeds sterker werd. Het was een aantrekkelijke geur en ik was benieuwd of de rest dat ook vond. Edward knikte eenmaal als antwoord op mijn stille vraag, maar bleef gespannen voor zich uitkijken. Hij maakte een gefrustreerde uitdrukking, maar hij kon me nu niet antwoorden zonder dat de vreemdelingen ons konden horen.

Toen we op de plek kwamen waar de vreemdelingen halt hadden gehouden, stapten we voorzichtig achter de bomen vandaan. Voor ons stond een jongeman die verdedigend in elkaar was gedoken, klaar om toe te springen mocht het nodig zijn. Emmett boog zich ook dreigend voorover, maar de jongen leek niet onder de indruk. Niet zo vreemd aangezien hij bijna even groot was als Emmett.

Opeens hapte er iemand naar adem en ik richtte me naar Alice. Haar ogen waren leeg en dof. Nog geen halve seconde later gleed er een grote glimlach over haar gezicht en haar ogen werden weer helder. Mijn blik gleed snel naar Edward, maar hij had een verwarde en gefrustreerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Het leek erop dat Alice hem niet liet zien wat ze net zelf gezien had. Het luchtte me op, als er gevaar dreigde zou ze het hem wel laten zien en ik richtte mijn blik weer op de jongen.

Voordat ik m'n mond open kon doen, worstelde zich een meisje achter de rug van de jongen vandaan. Hij probeerde haar nog vast te grijpen, maar ze schudde hem gemakkelijk van zich af. Mijn ogen werden groot van verbazing toen ik haar herkende. Dit kon niet waar zijn, het moest gezichtsbedrog zijn of het was een vampier met een vreselijke gave. Maar ik wist dat dat allemaal niet waar was en het meisje keek me grijnzend aan.

'Hallo neefje'

Voor me zat Sara, mijn dood gewaande nichtje en ze had net haar verhaal verteld. Vanaf het begin, toen ze nog gewoon mijn menselijke nichtje was. In ieder geval dat was wat ik toen dacht.

Ze kneep zachtjes in Matthew's hand. Hij trok haar tegen zich aan en gaf haar een kus. Ze zag er erg gelukkig uit en ik was blij dat ze een partner had kunnen vinden. Ik voelde me emotioneel worden en slikte een niet bestaande brok in mijn keel weg.

Natuurlijk voelde ze dat aan, zoals ze me altijd had kunnen lezen alsof ik een open boek was en ze leunde voorover om mij te omhelzen.

Toen ik weer kalm was geworden leunde ze weer naar achter en keek me afwachtend aan. Zij had haar verhaal gedaan en nu was het de beurt voor mijn levensverhaal.

'Al snel nadat jij naar Frankrijk was gegaan, stopte mijn vader met zijn werk. Hij verwachte dat ik het over zou nemen, maar zoals je weet - we hebben het daar vaak over gehad - was ik het niet met zijn werkwijze eens. Hij pakte namelijk veel onschuldige mensen op en liet hen doodden. Ik deed mijn uiterste best om hen te sparen en alleen achter de echte vampieren aan te gaan. We kregen inderdaad een paar vampieren te pakken.

Op een nacht werd ik aangevallen door een vampier die me voor dood op straat achterliet. Ik besloot om niet terug naar huis te gaan, ik wist dat mijn vader mij nooit zou accepteren hoe ik zou worden en me zouden doden. Ik verborg me drie dagen totdat de transformatie compleet was.

Ik vond het vreselijk wat ik was geworden, ik probeerde een paar keer zelfmoord te plegen. Het mislukte telkens. Ik was bang dat ik mijn dorst naar bloed op een dag niet meer zou kunnen beheersen, en dat ik dan onschuldige mensen zou doden. Dezelfde onschuldige mensen die ik in mijn menselijk leven had beschermd. Dus ik vastte. Hierdoor werd ik steeds zwakker. Op een nacht kon ik me niet beheersen toen er een kudde herten langs mijn schuilplaats renden. Ik viel ze aan en dronk totdat de dieren leeg waren. Ik voelde me direct een stuk sterker, zo ontdekte ik dat ik dat ik geen mensen hoefde te doden en dat dierenbloed ook voldeed. Ik zwoor mezelf dat ik mijn dorst naar mensenbloed op een dag totaal kon beheersen en toen het zo ver was besloot ik een dokter te worden.'

'Een dokter? Ben jij een dokter?' onderbrak Sara me verbijsterd. Ik knikte glimlachend, haar reactie was niet zeldzaam, elke vampier die het hoorde was geschokt, verbijsterd, verbaasd.

'O Carlisle. Als ik had geweten dat je nog leefde had ik je veel eerder opgezocht!' ze pakte mijn handen en keek me aan met tranen in haar ogen.

'Dat weet ik lief nichtje. Als ik het van jou had geweten….' mijn stem stierf weg en ik dacht na over alles wat zij in haar leven alleen had moeten verwerken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara POV**

'Ik ben zo blij dat ik jullie allemaal ontmoet heb en ik zou graag al jullie verhalen willen horen! Maar Matthew herinnerd mij er net aan dat ik misschien wat moet eten en ik ben bang dat hij gelijk heeft, ik moet echt wat eten.

Ik zag iedereen verbijsterd kijken naar ons en ik legde uit. 'Matthew en ik kunnen op de één of andere manier met gedachten communiceren zonder dat ik mijn schild hoef te laten zakken. En alleen de dingen die ik wil dat hij hoort, hoort hij en andersom geldt dat ook.'

Matthew grijnsde naar me. 'Je hoeft niet alles te weten, lief.'

'Jemig ik wou dat het zo ook werkte bij Edward! Je snapt vast wel dat we er soms helemaal gek van worden!' verzuchte Alice naast me.

'Alice, vertel eens aan haar wat jij kunt en dan kan zij beoordelen of dat ook niet enorm vervelend kan zijn.' sneerde Edward beledigd.

Nieuwsgierig keek ik Alice aan. Ze rolde met haar ogen.

'Dat komt later wel, Sara. Je moet eerst eten. Esmé hebben we nog iets aan mensenvoedsel in huis?'

'Ja, we hebben nog genoeg! Sara wat lust je graag?' bemoederde ze. 'Matthew eet jij ook….'

'Nee, ik eet geen gewoon voedsel.' hij haalde zijn neus op. 'Ik vind het stinken!'

Ik lachte en porde hem met m'n elleboog in zijn zij. 'Stel je niet zo aan! En Esmé? Het maakt mij niks uit wat ik eet. Ik ben wel een gemakkelijke eter!' knipoogde ik.

Ik schrok toen iemand mij een harde klap op mijn rug gaf. 'Whahaha!' bulderde Emmett. 'Jij bent het meest vreemde wezen wat ik ooit ben tegen gekomen!'

Door zijn klap was alle lucht uit mijn lichaam geslagen en ik hapte naar adem om daarna in hoesten uit te barsten. Carlisle liep bezorgd naar me toe en ik gebaarde dat het wel ging. Esmé was naar de keuken gevlogen en reikte me een glas water aan. Ik verslikte me toen ik zag hoe Alice met een kwaad gezicht Emmett op zijn schouder stompte. Toen ik eindelijk weer een beetje lucht in mijn longen had perste ik eruit: 'Ik geloof dat ik net mijn mild eruit gehoest heb.'

Iedereen schoot in de lach en ik grinnikte naar hen toen ik Esmé naar de keuken volgde.

In de keuken gekomen dartelde Esmé direct naar de koelkast.

'Esmé, laat mij m'n eten zelf maar maken. Ik weet dat jullie het vies vinden.'

'O dat is geen probleem hoor!' ze straalde. 'Mijn kleindochter eet ook gewoon eten.'

Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Kleindochter?' herhaalde ik met een hoge stem. 'Jullie kunnen toch geen kinderen krijgen?' Ik klapte mijn mond beschaamd dicht toen mijn woorden mijn oren bereikte en ik sloeg mijn hand verschrikt voor mijn mond. Ik was hier nog maar net en ik begon nu al mensen te beledigen.

'Het geeft niet, je hebt gelijk.' glimlachte ze vriendelijk. 'Edward en Bella werden verliefd toen zij nog een mens was. Ze trouwden, werd zwanger, beviel van Renesmee en dat werd bijna haar dood.'

Ze keek somber en het was duidelijk dat ze aan die tijd terug dacht. Toen ze weer begon met praten straalde haar gezicht. 'Edward heeft haar gered door haar te bijten. Renesmee is dus half mens en half vampier.'

Ze draaide haar hoofd naar mij. 'Ze zal je hart veroveren. Geloof mij!'

'Waar is zij nu dan?' Ik was nu wel erg nieuwsgierig haar.

'Jacob heeft haar deze middag opgehaald, vandaar dat we nu ook met z'n allen konden jagen.'

Ze zag dat mijn gezicht nog verbaasder werd toen ze de naam Jacob zei en ze glimlachte naar mij. 'O lieverd, er is nog zoveel te vertellen.

'Je zult Jacob wel zien wanneer hij Nessie terug brengt.' hoorde ik een stem achter me. 'Ik ben benieuwd wat je daarvan denkt!'

Het klonk een beetje kregel en ik draaide me om naar Edward. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Het klinkt alsof je het niet fijn vindt dat er een jongen met je dochter weg is. Je klinkt als een echte vader!'

Edward grijnsde. 'Ja, dat heb je goed, maar misschien dat er net zo over denkt als je Jacob ziet.'

Ik knipoogde. 'Ik zal het je direct laten weten en met direct bedoel ik ook direct.'

Ondertussen had Esmé een heerlijk eitje gebakken voor me en ik ging aan de keukentafel zitten. Matthew kwam ook de keuken in gelopen gaf me een kus op m'n kruin en ging naast me zitten.

'_Ik hou van je.'_.

'_Ik ook van jou! Ik ben zo blij dat je met me bent mee gegaan!'_

'_Wat denk je van dit alles?' _Hij klonk nieuwsgierig maar ook bezorgd.

'_Euhm het is zo overweldigend, maar ik ben zo blij dat mijn neef nog leeft, min of meer.' _Grapte ik_. 'En dat jij hem nu ook kan leren kennen. Hij was vroeger al zo'n fijn persoon. Het deed pijn mijn ouders en broers te verlaten, maar hij was als een broer voor mij. We waren closer dan dat ik met m'n eigen broers was. Het heeft me veel pijn gedaan hem te verlaten. Als ik nog een jaartje had gewacht hadden we samen weg kunnen gaan!' _Ik zuchtte.

'_Maar dan waren wij elkaar misschien nooit tegengekomen.' _Hij klonk een beetje angstig.

Ik kon hem niet snel genoeg gerust stellen. _'Nee, het heeft inderdaad zo moeten zijn. Ik had het niet anders gewild en ik kan me geen leven meer voorstellen zonder jou. En dat wil ik ook niet!' _Dacht ik er krachtig achteraan. '_Maar ik heb zo lang op jou moeten wachten en ik was zo'n lange tijd eenzaam…' _mijn gedachten stierven weg in mijn hoofd.

Matthew zat onbewegelijk naast me en ik voelde dat er wat aan de hand was met hem, dat hij ongerust was. Ik at rustig m'n broodje ei op. Hij zou er vanzelf wel mee komen.

Ik keek om me heen. Esmé was nergens meer te bekennen en ik vermoedde dat ze ons wat privacy wou geven.

'_Het spijt me dat ik verhaal nooit in detail heb willen vertellen.'_

'_Dat geeft niet schat. Ik snap dat het te pijnlijk was om er aan te denken.'_

Hij bleef peinzend voor zich uit staren en vroeg zichzelf af waarom hij zijn familie niet kon herinneren.

Ik sloeg me armen om hem heen en ik keek diep in zijn ogen. De mooiste ogen die ik ooit had gezien. Ik kon hem niet verdrietig zien. 'Ik ben je familie en ik ga nooit meer bij je weg.' fluisterde ik.

Hij nam mijn hoofd tussen zijn handen en drukte een kus op mijn lippen. Het was een kus vol met hartstocht. Ik voelde dat mijn hartslag versnelde en harder begon te bonken. Ik voelde dat zijn mond in een glimlach krulde als reactie daarop. In het begin had ik het heel vervelend gevonden dat, elke keer als ik mij kuste, hij mijn hart hoort bonken alsof het een weg naar buiten zocht. Ik was niet makkelijk van m'n stuk te brengen, maar elke keer als hij me kuste of diep in m'n ogen keek was ik als was in zijn handen. Ik schaamde mij ervoor, maar hij verzekerde mij er elke keer van dat hij dit juist schattig vond.

Hij duwde mij zachtjes van zich af. _'We hebben toeschouwers.'_

'_Ik wil je nog niet loslaten.' _ik keek hem wanhopig aan en hij grinnikte.

Ik draaide me om naar Alice die huppelend in de deur opening stond.

'Komen jullie naar de woonkamer?' vroeg ze enthousiast. 'Jacob belde dat hij Nessie zo thuisbrengt.'

Matthew stond op en trok mij mee. 'Alice, wie is Jacob en wie is Nessie?'

Alice vertelde hem hetzelfde als wat Esmé mij eerder had verteld. Toen ze Jacobs naam uitsprak veranderde haar gezichtsuitdrukking.

'Mag jij Jacob ook niet zo?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'O dat is het niet. Jacob is erg aardig en ik denk dat jullie hem ook wel mogen. Ik kan hem alleen niet zien dus dat is erg frustrerend voor mij.' zuchtte ze.

'Hoe bedoel je, je kunt hem niet zien. Bedoel je dat letterlijk?'

'Nee gekkie!' haar lach klaterde door de keuken en ze stak een arm door de mijne. 'Ik kan in de toekomst kijken, maar hij en zijn soortgenoten zijn blinde vlekken voor mij.'

Ik keek gefrustreerd naar Matthew die achter mij stond.

'_Snap jij er net zoveel van als ik?'_

'_Nog minder ben ik bang.' _en trok een gekke bek.

Ik schoot in de lach, maar trok snel mijn gezicht weer in de plooi toen ik Alice me bevreemd aan zag kijken.

'Sorry, onderonsje.' wees ik op Matthew en mij en ik keek haar verontschuldigend aan.


	12. Chapter 12

Ondertussen waren we in de woonkamer aangekomen. Carlisle zat op de bank en keek op toen we binnen kwamen. Hij sloeg met zijn hand op de plek naast hem ten teken dat ik naast hem moest zitten. Ik plofte op de bank neer bijna bovenop Emmett en stak me tong naar hem uit. Ik dacht dat Emmett en ik het goed konden gaan vinden met elkaar. Hij en Matthew gingen ook goed samen en dat was belangrijk voor mij.

Sinds Matthew was getransformeerd had hij geen contact met andere kunnen hebben. In het begin was hij te dorstig en daarna toen hij eindelijk weer in aanraking met mensen kwam vond hij ze oppervlakkig en saai. Ik was blij dat hij nu de kans had om vriendschap te sluiten met iemand die het zelfde was als hij. Hij had mij natuurlijk, maar ik was een echt meisje en hij had dus niet iemand waarmee hij echte jongensdingen mee kon doen.

'Jacob en Nessie komen zo en ik wil jullie even voorbereiden.' verbrak Carlisle mijn gedachten en hij klonk serieus. 'Jullie weten nu wie Nessie is, maar Jacob is een heel ander verhaal.'

'Stop maar Carlisle.' onderbrak Edward hem. 'Ze zijn niet ver meer.'

Een paar seconden later werd de deur open gedaan en lange gespierde jongen stond in de deuropening met een klein meisje op zijn nek. Hij bukte een stukje zodat het meisje haar hoofd niet zou stoten toen hij naar binnen liep. Hij tilde het meisje, wat vast Renesmee was, van zijn nek en op hetzelfde moment verstarde hij en keek naar Matthew. Bella liep naar hen toe en pakte Renesmee uit zijn handen.

'Relax Jacob.' bemoedigde ze hem.

'Ben je nou helemaal, hond!' siste Edward plotseling. 'Als hij gevaarlijk was voor Nessie zouden we hem nooit binnen laten.'

Bella legde haar hand op Edward schouder en hij kalmeerde zichtbaar.

Carlisle stond op en trok mij overeind. 'Jacob, ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn nichtje Sara.'

Jacob had zijn blik nog niet van Matthew afgedraaid en Matthew zat schijnbaar rustig in de stoel. Ik wist wel beter.

Ik stak mij hand uit naar Jacob. 'Hoi Jacob, fijn je te ontmoeten. Ik ben Sara.'

Eindelijk draaide hij zijn hoofd naar mij en zijn mond viel open.

'Staren is onbeleefd, hond.' hoorde ik Edward sissen.

Natuurlijk had Edward gelijk, maar ik was het wel gewend. Heel mijn leven hadden mensen mij al aangestaard. Voordat ik wegvluchtte van huis had ik al vele aanzoeken gehad. Vanaf mijn dertiende waren er al jonge mannen naar ons huis gekomen om mijn hand te vragen. Gelukkig wou mijn vader me bij zich houden en zei dat als ik twintig was hij er misschien over zou nadenken.

Ik hoorde Matthew zachtjes grommen en Jacob werd wakker uit zijn dagdroom. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, greep mijn hand vast en pompte die heen en weer.

'Euh, sorry daarvoor. Ik heet Jacob.' stamelde hij.

Ik liep naar Matthew en trok hem overeind. 'Jacob, dit is Matthew.'

Ik gaf Matthew een duwtje in zijn rug. Hij pakte Jacobs uitgestoken hand en kneep er flink in. Jacob gaf geen krimp.

'Je stinkt.' zei Matthew rustig.

'Matthew!' riep ik geschokt.

Iedereen behalve Jacob en Bella schoot in de lach.

Ik trok Matthew bij Jacob weg en keek hem woedend aan.

'_Je bent hier te gast.'_

'I know schatje, maar de lucht is echt niet te harden!' verontschuldigde hij zich hardop.

Ik wierp nogmaals een boze blik op hem. Het was vreemd, ik rook niks vies.

Emmett kwam naar Matthew toe lopen en sloeg hem op zijn schouder. Ik kromp een beetje in één toen ik zag hoe hard zijn hand neerkwam.

'Wij gaan het erg goed met elkaar vinden, denk ik!'

Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

'Ahum.' kuchte Carlisle. 'Als iedereen weer even gaat zitten?'

Ik plofte weer neer naast Carlisle en keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. Matthew ging naas me staan.

'Vertel je wat er met Jacob is?' vroeg ik met ingehouden adem. Het was me opgevallen toen ik zijn hand vast pakte dat die abnormaal warm was bijna heet.

'Jacob woont verderop in het reservaat. En hij stamt af van wolven.' hij gebaarde me dat ik stil moest zijn. 'Je kent waarschijnlijk de verhalen over weerwolven wel?'

Matthew maakte een grommend dat diep uit zijn borst leek te komen. Ik keek hem waarschuwend aan.

'_Laat hem uitspreken!'_

'_Hij heeft het over weerwolven, Sara. Je weet waar die toe in staat zijn!'_

'_Matthew, Carlisle vroeg of we de verhalen kende. Hij zei niet dat Jacob er één is.' _Ik legde de nadruk op de woordjes: vroeg, niet en één.

De anderen keken nu naar ons en ik gebaarde Carlisle dat hij verder kon gaan.

'Oké, ik neem dus bij deze aan dat jullie die verhalen kennen. Jacob is geen weerwolf.' zei hij met nadrukt op het word geen. Ik voelde Matthew kalmeren.

'Jacob is een gedaante verwisselbaar. En bij toeval heeft zijn betovergrootvader de wolf uitgekozen.'

'Hij zal jullie vast wel het hele verhaal willen vertellen als jullie daar zin in hebben.'

'Jacob, als je een keer tijd hebt zou je het mij willen vertellen?' vroeg ik.

'Natuurlijk.' zei Jacob snel en grijnsde naar Matthew.

'Het spijt me dat ik jullie moet verlaten, maar ik had Sam beloofd een keer op tijd voor de patrouille te zijn.'

Hij liep naar Bella en gaf haar en Nessie een kus op de wang en verdween door de deur.

'Geen probleem hond, neem de tijd!' riep Rosalie hem na.

Nog een Jacob fan. Niet verbazingwekkend, volgens mij was Rosalie niet zo snel gecharmeerd van iemand, dus het verbaasde me niks.

Ik liet mijn schild zakken zoals ik Edward beloofd had en hij keek verrast op.

'_Ik had het beloofd!'_

'_Ja, dat had je inderdaad. Wat denk je?'_

'_Het lijkt mij wel een aardige jongen'_

Edward snoof._ 'Ja op het eerste gezicht misschien'_

'_We zullen zien, maar volgens mij heb je er een bondgenoot bij.' i_k keek naar Matthew die nog

steeds met een vijandige uitdrukking naar Jacob keek.

Edward volgde mijn blik._ 'Ja, dat geloof ik ook. Leg je me dat nog een keer uit?'_

'_Je zou het beter aan hem kunnen vragen. Ik heb geen flauw idee.' _

Edward knikte._ '_I_k zal hem binnenkort eens mee nemen op jacht.'_

'_Dank je.' _glimlachte ik dankbaar en zette mijn schild weer aan.


End file.
